The Only Exception
by KlainesDarknessChalet
Summary: He is smart. He is handsome. He is gorgeous. Every girl wants him and he picks only the best. He is what you call a heartthrob. But what happens when Blaine Andersons heart starts throbbing for someone he least expected?
1. Chapter 1

_**Well this is my first fic that i want to continue...**_

_**I really don't have much to say other then,**_

_**I HOPE you enjoy and leave me a little reveiw if you want? Would me ALOT!**_

_**Big thanks To Sara with this and to Suzanna for being my Grammar Nazi!**_

_**Loves 3 Becky xx**_

**CHAPTER 1**

Blaine, Reed, Thad and Scott were all sitting around Blaine's dining table at 9pm on a Saturday night.

"Come on man! I really can't be in here anymore! You NEED to get out, you need to move the fuck on!" Reed practically screamed.

"Move on? What are you talking about?" Blaine replied raising one of his triangular eyebrows.

"Oh, come on don't talk crap." Scott chimed in.

"We all know you haven't had a night out in the two months since you've been single, you need to get out and mingle man! So many people will wanna be tapped the fineness that is Blaine Anderson."

"Thad, come on, you're the reasonable one here, help me out?" Blaine pleaded.

"Nope, not this time. They are right."

"Ahhhhh, fine. This ONCE. But not a strip club guys. I'm still scarred from 6 months ago."

Blaine walked off in the direction of his bathroom, presumably to be 'freshening up'.

Reed turned to Scott and Thad almost instantly.

"Alright, here's the plan. We. Get. Him. Laid! He's so screwed up. I know people that have been cheated on before, but they at least leave the house, he orders is food shopping ONLINE! He's taken a two month holiday from work. I mean, seriously, if that's not screwed up, I don't know what is."

"That's so true," Scott agreed.

"I didn't think he'd take it this bad, he's always been so strong and so quick to brush things off, it hurts to see Blaine like this."

"He scarred boys. He doesn't know how to move on, it was his first serious relationship and then it just got screwed over. Its a good thing he wasn't fully in love, or I'm sure he'd do something like end his life." Thad put out.

"No, he wouldn't go that far would he?" Reed asked wide eyed and frantic.

"You never know guys, this wasn't even love, this was just consistent lust on his account, I'd be scared when he's in love" Scott said quietly.

Blaine took that moment to enter the room,

"Come on then, you're the ones moaning at me and you're all still sitting down!"

With Blaine's agreement they went to a club called 'Lasers' about 15 minutes from Central park. While they were lining up outside, a bunch of what seemed like high school girls were in line in front of them.

"Do they really think they're gonna get in?" Thad said with a dry voice.

"They look about 12." Blaine said deadpanned.

Much to their delight of being right, the girls didn't get in with their fake ID's.

When they got in they headed straight to the bar. Blaine ordered 3 beers, a Shirley temple for Thad & 12 shots.

"FIRST SHOT" Scott shouted,

"To friends!"

They all clashed the shot glasses together and drank them, then reached for the second.

"To Life!" Reed said happily.

They repeated the clash and drank.

"Third shot, to moving on and starting fresh!" Blaine screamed at the top of his voice.

After that, feeling slightly refreshed, Blaine reached for his beer & took a swig.

"Ahhh, the beauty of alcohol" he said smiling.

A tall, long legged blonde walked over to where Blaine was standing, she bent over the bar and fluttered her eye lashes in Blaine's general vicinity.

"Hey, gorgeous" She said in a flirtatious tone of voice.

To say she wasn't one of the sexiest women Blaine had ever seen would be a lie. She was GORGEOUS, tall, big breasts, bright blonde hair and bright green eyes. She looked like she'd just jumped out of a VHM magazine.

"Hey, yourself " He said with a wink.

He could make any girl swoon, he was a freaking sex god! She extended one of her long legs & rubbed it up and down Blaine's calf.

"We should dance, you look like someone who's got a whole lot of moves to show me" she bit her bottom lip and looked Blaine up and down with lust filled eyes.

"I would babe, but right now I wanna be alone, see you around though."

With that she gave him a small shrug and walked off.

" WTF dude! She was fucking gorgeous! If you didn't wanna dance with her atleast give her to me or something?" Scott said throwing his hands around wildly.

"Oh, please. All the women want me, not you." With a wink Blaine walked off towards the dance floor but not on it.

The music thumping through the club suddenly came to a stop.

"Alright, alright people! I got a little something for you right now! Karaoke time! We're only gonna do it for an hour! So get your names up if you wanna have a go, peace out!" The DJ stated.

The music started up again, a much faster song so Blaine decided to get out on the floor and dance.

As soon as his feet hit the floor he felt free, at ease and dare he say it, happy. Women from left right and centre started grinding up against him, he wasn't in the mood to push them off, but he also didn't want anyone right now, he wanted to be alone, but still he just carried on like he was on auto-pilot.

Glad to know he still had the looks and the moves after such a disastrous and boring relationship, he let himself be sucked into the music. Once it stopped and the DJ spoke again, he realised it was Karaoke time.

"Okay, first up, we got our usual little star, I give you, Kurt! Give it up people!" He shouted. Cheers and hoots from all around the club began.

Blaine looked round, taking in the atmosphere.

He began to wonder where his friends were, he couldn't see them anywhere. He was snapped out of his thoughts when this 'Kurt' began to sing, so he turned back round.

He froze.

Stuck still on one spot.

How could this be.

"Do you feel this, I know you feel this. Are You ready? I don't think so" the man sang.

A jolt of energy pushed through Blaine as he made his way towards the stage, he had no idea what was going on. The song continued..

"I see you lookin at me ,Like I'm some kind of freak! Get up out of your seat, Why don't you do somethin'?"

The man was sliding his hands up and down of the microphone stand & Blaine was transfixed.

What was happening?

And then the man was staring right at Blaine.

"I see you lookin' over here Cant you tell I'm havin' fun?

If you care like I know You would stop starrin' at us

And get your own space And do somethin'"

Blaine visibly swallowed and sweat starting building around his eye brows. He stared at this man's perfect hair, fitted clothing, the way you could see his perfectly toned stomach through his tight white V neck. Perfect pink lips that were turned up into a smirk. This man was beautiful.

"I see you lookin' at me, Like I'm some kind of freak! Get up out of your seat! Why don't you do somethin'?

I see you lookin' at me Like I got what you need Get out of your seat, Why don't you do somethin'?"

The song came to an end and everyone around Blaine cheered while he stood still.

He was watching the little beads of sweat falling down this perfect man's face.

Kurt looked over and saw Blaine staring. He winked, whether or not it was at Blaine he'd never know. But somewhere deep inside he hoped it was for him.

The next song started up and Blaine snapped out of his little trance.

What was going on?

The thoughts in his head shouldn't be there. He needed air, or more drinks, or anything to stop him from thinking like this. He just called that man beautiful. He watched his body move so gracefully, he imagined how soft his pale porcelain skin would be. But he shouldn't. Because...

Blaine Anderson is straight.


	2. Chapter 2

_**HI!**_

_**If anyones actually reading this, I LOVE YOU for botering to come to chapter 2 haha.**_

_**Well theres not much to say, Blaines STRAIGHT! Can you believe it?**_

_**If you like the story, drop me a review.**_

_**Chapter 3 should be up soon!**_

_**Loves Becky..xx**_

**CHAPTER 2**

"That's a wrap people!" Kurt said exhausted.

Working as the choreographer to an off-Broadway version of Wicked is harder than he expected it to be. But hey, it paid the bills.

"So Kurt, what are you doing tonight?" Michael one of the dancers asked.

"Not too sure, why?" Kurt replied raising one of his perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you fancied, you know, getting together?" He winked.

Michael Dawson.

One of Kurt's many flings, but he's kept this one on for a bit longer due to the fact he worked with him and they could easily get off in the changing rooms.

But why does he feel like Michael wants more than sex?

Kurt has never wanted more than that.

Well at least since Connor.

Snapping out of his depressing thoughts of the past, he looked back at Michael, who had a hopeful look in his eyes. He's never had that before, its always been lust, Kurt thought.

"In what way do you mean get together?" Kurt questioned.

"Erm...go out for a drink?" Michael basically whispered.

Go out for a drink, Kurt thought.

Oh, sweet grilled chessus, was Michael asking him out on a date?

As if he'd seen the confusion and fear in Kurt's features Michael quickly chimed in,

"Not a date though! I mean, just a drink. You look like you need to...relax."

That was the thing he wanted, the sultry sound to Michael's voice.

Maybe some getting off would clear his head.

Kurt agreed. Michael told Kurt to meet him at a club called 'Rose' at 8pm.

Heading home for a shower he bumped into two of his best mates, Becky and Sara.

"Why hello my best bitch!" Becky said as she hugged him,

"Where you off to on this fine Monday evening?"

"Hello to you to hoe. I'm off to shower then going out for a drink!" He said with a tight smile, "You two?"

"Well we are going to 'Lasers' they have a dollar a shot night and we're looking to get pretty wasted! Work is tiring!" Sara said with a sigh.

"As you're going out for a drink, why not join us?"

Kurt completely spaced out.

Lasers.

That's where he saw him, the hazel eyes, the curly hair, the brightest smile that could easily light up a room...

"Earth to Kurt?" Becky said, clicking her fingers in front of his face.

"Oh-oh, erm, no, I can't. I'm going to 'Rose' with Michael."

"No-freaking-way!" Sara screamed,

"Are you like, going on a date with him? I thought he was your, so-to-say,'fuck buddy'?"

"Oh god no! Not a date. Just. A. Drink." He punctuated each word to get his point across.

"Oh, oh Sara! Did you hear that? JUST A DRINK, Sara, enlighten our Kurtsie here on his 'Just a drink' scenarios, will you? " Becky said with a humorous tone.

"With pleasure" Sara purred.

"So, you and whichever dude you're going out with tonight will go to a club. You will order shots to boost your confidence because you hate life. Then when you're tipsy you will get up and dance with him. Then invite him back to your place, where sexual activities will occur. Then the next day you will wake up and tell him "Thanks" then ask him to leave politely.

Usually around 11am-12pm that day either, Me, Becky, Suzanna or Roxie will get a text saying these exact words.

"Ahhh, my head. Come over and bitch with me."

To which we will all come over, using your spare key and I will make you my 'Sara e-specialty' which will make you feel less sick. Then we will have Margaritas and blame the world for our ever so shit love lives. Did I get everything Beck?"

"I think that about covers it, don't you Kurt?" She said with a huge grin.

"Oh, shut up you two! You know you love my afternoon hangover texts! It gives you all a reason to drink!" He stated with an eye roll.

"Now let me go and get showered otherwise no drinks for you tomorrow as I won't have time to get drunk, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Becky said, "See you at midday tomorrow my beauty."

"And if it doesn't come to that, tell us how this 'drink' went, at Wednesday practice. Sara said sweetly

"Adios."

And with a kiss on the cheek from both of them he started back on his route home.

Once showered and dressed he headed off to Rose to meet Michael.

He was regretting this in a way, but if it came to Michael implying anymore then sex, he'd just let him down gently.

Or as gently as he could.

Stepping into the club he felt at ease.

There's nothing better than a bunch of people getting absolutely wasted and rubbing up on each other.

Yep, places like this were Kurt's second home.

"Hey!" Michael called from near the bar.

Kurt made his way over, walking as gracefully as ever.

"Hi." He replied slightly breathlessly.

Why was he nervous, this was a casual drink with someone he was hoping to get a little something off.

"Drink?" Michael asked, shaking his cup around.

"Yeah, some shots maybe?"

"Great choice."

Around 7 shots later Kurt was starting to feel the all too familiar buzz set in. He was looking around the club for someone to dance with, and then he remembered he was here with Michael.

Oh God, Michael! He was talking.

"Well? Do you want to?"

"Want to what sorry?" Kurt replied, genuinely confused.

"Dance? You know, where you move your feet to the beat?" He laughed.

"Oh, oh, no, I don't want to right now." Kurt slurred.

He peered round the club once more when his eyes fell on a man with curly hair.

It was him, hazel eyes, bright smile. Oh god, he's here. At the same club, once again.

'Should I approach him?' Kurt thought.

'I don't even know if he's gay.'

The man began to move and boy could he dance. His hips were swaying to the beat, his arms moving around like mad, but it seemed like in a controlled fashion on his case. He began to grind the air and if it wasn't the sexiest thing Kurt had ever seen, he would definitely be lying. The man began stumbling towards the stage as the current singer stepped off.

Oh sweet God, he was going to sing.

"Hiiiiii, everybody," he slurred.

"I'm Blaine and I'm gonna sing for you all! Listen up." Blaine winked and the song begun.

"Blaine." Kurt said.

"What?" Michael questioned.

"Why are you saying that guy's name?"

'To see how it sounds coming from me' he thought,

"Oh, just an unusual name."

Wow, Kurt was getting really good at lying.

"One! Two! Three! One, Two, Three, Four!" Blaine shouted.

The music began and he was caressing the microphone stand and jumping across the stage. Kurt couldn't take his eyes off of him.

"You are the girlllllll that I've been dreaming of. Ever since I was a little girl.

You are the girllllll that I've been dreaming of ever since, ever since.

(One) I'm biting my tongue, (two) he's kissing on you, (three) oh why can't you see? One! Two Three! Four!

The words on the street and it's on the newsss, I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you!"

His voice was beautiful, but Kurt could tell already, This guy was most definitely **straight**. He was bending down towards all the girls, making them swoon.

Well who wouldn't swoon at this guy? He was positively breathtaking!

"Word's on the streets and it's on the news: I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you He's got two left feet and he bites my moves I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance!

The second I do, I know we're gonna be through I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you He don't suspect a thing, I wish he'd get a clue I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance!"

Blaine finished the song, falling on his knees and throwing his head back in pure bliss.

The only thoughts that went through Kurt's head were, _if only HE could make Blaine feel that blissful._ He turned around to see Michael staring at his drink.

He took a plunge.

"Hey, Mike?"

"Yeah?"

" Wanna go back to mine?" Kurt said with a wink.

"Y-yeah sure!" Michael grinned, and they were off.

During the cab ride back to Kurt's, Michael kept rubbing his hands up and down Kurt's thighs, it truly wasn't as much of a turn on as it used to be. But he was trying to think thoughts to get him aroused, he just needed to get off and then get his head straight.

As soon as they stepped into Kurt's apartment, Michael pinned him against the door and began kissing down his neck and moaning.

"Oh Kurt you don't know how good it feels to be here with you, you teaching us to dance while wearing those leotards gets me sexually frustrated! God! I just wanna taste you."

Kurt wasn't the one to kiss a fling, but he knew Michael liked kissing so he pushed him down onto the couch and straddled his lap.

"_Michael_," he breathed into his ear

"You don't know how badly I need you to taste me. I'm gonna cum so hard down your throat you'll nearly choke!"

He grabbed Michael's face in between his hands and kissed him fiercely. He knew they'd need air very soon if they kept kissing this rough, but he needed this escape. Michael tongue slid along his lower lip and he wasted no time at all to give it entrance. Tongues battled for dominance, sloppy and rough. Michael began to rock up into Kurt and Kurt's breath caught in his throat, he needed to cum and to cum very soon. He rocked back town into Michael with so much force that he made him groan in pain and pleasure. Michael flipped them over and got on his knees in front of Kurt. He began undoing Kurt's buttons to his shirt and began sucking on his collar bone.

"No, No B-Michael! I can't wait any longer! Suck me off now!" He screamed.

Michael obliged and dropped his hand to his jeans, fumbling with the button.

Kurt had to help out in the end otherwise this was going to go nowhere.

He lifted his hips up and allowed Michael to pull them down, along with his boxers to his knees.

He looked down at Michael with lust filled eyes. The younger man was just examining his cock like it was a magical creature. He grabbed his face.

"Are you gonna do this or not, because if you don't I need to jerk off before I die!"

Michael didn't answer, he just slid his mouth straight over Kurt's long length and Kurt automatically threaded his fingers through his hair. If there was one thing other then dancing Michael was good at, it was giving great blow jobs.

He pushed Michael's head down a bit so he could take the whole of his length. The man hollowed his cheeks and relaxed his throat like an expert and his nose was pressed up against Kurt's belly button.

"_Argggg, yes. Suck it. Now_." Kurt panted.

Michael started bobbing up and down at a slow pace, he's tongue seemed to be drawing patterns over the underside of his dick and it was driving him wild.

Michael's pace began to speed up and Kurt felt the heat coil in his stomach, he knew he was close.

At least with Michael he didn't have to warn him, this guy swallowed every time, no objections.

He looked down to see Michael staring up at him eyes blown with lust.

Michael's eyes were blue, but right now all he could see was **hazel**.

Hazel eyes, curly hair, this was an illusion.

Was he getting sucked off by Blaine and not Michael?

How could this be possible?

His orgasm was coming fast, he closed his eyes and threw his head back, coming harder than he ever came before, with only one word coming out of his mouth.

"BLAINEEEEEEEE!"

He got sucked through his orgasm, and when he was finally at ease he opened his eyes to see Michael staring at him with tears at the corners of his eyes.

"Who's, who's B-Blaine?" He sniffed.

"That guy from the club? Are you seeing him?"

A tear slipped down his cheek and Kurt froze. He had just shouted Blaine's name. He never shouted anyone's name when coming, it was like a trait he had perfected and now this happened.

"Oh, no, no,no, I'm not Michael, I swear!"

Why is he giving him confirmation, he doesn't need to, it's not like they're together.

"Why are you crying?"

"Kurt, I-I just, really like you. I want more then all this. Don't get me wrong the sex is great . But I just want you to be screaming MY name. All the time. I want to be your boyfriend Kurt." Michael sobbed.

This was the thing Kurt was worried about, a fling getting attached. He had practiced a speech he would give if it happened, and now, it looked like show time.

"Michael, hey, look at me. You're a really great guy seriously, but I'm not looking for that. You know what I'm like, I'm all about sex and nothing else. I haven't had a boyfriend since senior year, I won't be getting one anytime soon. That just ain't me. I really don't think we should see each other like this anymore. We will obviously see each other because I work with you, but I mean, in a sexual way. If a boyfriend is what you're looking for, I'm most definitely not it. I'm sorry if this hurts you, but I guess it's just the way it has to be."

Michael was looking at him strangely, no longer crying.

"Kurt, me and you have been doing this for around 6 months. And never, never have you EVER called out someone's name. Not even during sex. I KNOW you, you're hung up on that guy we saw at the club aren't you? You want him! You think he's better than me. He's better in bed isn't he? You think he's hotter than me and you think-"

"MICHAEL SHUT UP!" Kurt screamed.

"I don't know the guy okay! It's probably because it's such a weird name that it got caught in my mind! You really need to leave. I'll talk to you when you've calmed down. But there's no way in heaven or hell you and me can be together in any way anymore. I tried to be nice, but you just made it hard. I'll see you at work on Thursday. Just go."

He pointed towards the door, and even though it seemed reluctant, Michael got up and left. He dragged himself off the couch and went to get a glass of water.

How could someone he doesn't even know penetrate all of his thoughts?

It just couldn't be possible. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and sent a text to Becky and Sara.

_'Girls, tomorrow is on. Bring all the margaritas you can manage, and bring Suz and Roxie. I've got something to tell you, and they sure as hell won't wanna miss this. Love you.' _

He stripped himself off and climbed into bed. If he dreamt of Blaine tonight, at least there would be a face with a name this time.


	3. Chapter 3

_CHAPTER 3_

_Hope you like it. _

_Drop me a review._

_Chapter 4 up in a week or so._

_Becky xx_

_Those blue piercing eyes were on his. Those perfect pink lips were inches away from his. He could feel Kurt's warm breath on his skin. He could almost hear his heart beat, that's how close they were. __  
__He could feel his own heart trying to beat out of his chest aswell. __  
__But What he couldn't understand was why he wanted to kiss that man so much.?__  
__Kurt moved even closer, they were practically sharing the same breath...__  
__" I know you want me, I saw the way you were looking at me." Kurt said and his voice sounded so angelic.__  
__Blaine couldn't move, it was like those blue eyes were keeping him locked on the spot...He's not sure he even wanted to move. __  
__He felt a strange itch on his lips and he knew, he was positive, that only Kurt's lips could make it go away. Kurt spoke again: __  
__" Tell me what you want...just tell me what you want Blaine. " __  
__"Kiss me, please. I want you to kiss me " Blaine managed...__  
__Kurt closed the distance between them and his lips were like silk against his own. A Low moan escaped Blaine's throat as Kurt pressed his lips against Blaine's even harder. Kurt smiled.__  
__"You want more beautiful? he asked.__  
__"Yes" Blaine answered before he even realised he was talking. __  
__Kurt smiled again. "Tell me , tell me what you want. Say it beautiful!"__  
__"I-I want YOU, KURT!" Blaine screamed.__  
_  
He shot up.

It was all a dream.

He began to wipe his eyes when he realised someone was in his room...

"Thad?" He questioned.  
"Why hello, Blaine." He smiled,  
"Would you care to tell me who Kurt is & why you have such boner you could poke someone's eye out?"  
He looked down and did see that he was in fact extremely hard. He instantly blushed.  
Thad was his best mate, he could tell him his thoughts about Kurt. Thad is gay after all, maybe he could tell Blaine what all this was about. Was it a phase? Or was he in fact gay?

**************************************

12p.m and the girls still weren't at his house with his margaritas.  
Kurt was getting rather frustrated, he just needed to vent, to let everything slip, he couldn't hold it in any longer...

Someone knocked on the door,  
"Finally!" He screamed at the door its self.

He opened it to find four grinning girls, holding up ingredients to what are *THE* best margaritas in the world.

"Its-a-margarita timeeeee!" Suzanna squealed as she pressed a kiss to his cheek and walked in.  
The other girls followed suit and went to sit around his dining table.

"Okay," Becky said with a serious tone,  
"Are we gunna share your little problems now, or once we've got a few of these down us?"

Kurt pondered for a second, he knew he'd have to loosen up a bit before he felt comfortable letting everything slip...  
"Like 10 of them, then we share?" He asked with a hopeful smile.  
"3 or 4!" Roxie said pointedly.  
"And then you have to get everything off that beautifully toned chest of yours."

Once agreed Sara got mixing and had the first 5 done in a matter of minuets.  
"Well, what are you lot waiting for? Let's get WASTED!" She jumped across the room to Kurt's iPod dock and put the songs on shuffle.

The music began to thump though the little one bed apartment and the girls decided to dance.  
Them all being dancers didn't mean they'd do it properly here, oh god no, they danced like five year olds on a sugar rush.

2 more drinks down and another song started.

" THIS IS MY SONGGGGGG!" Sara screamed as she climbed on the couch dancing and singing...

"Ooh, baby don't you know I suffer?  
Oh, baby can you hear me moan?  
You caught me under false pretenses  
How long before you let me go?"

Everyone sung together.

"Ooh, you set my soul alight!"

Hair swinging about and them all dancing together round the table now,

"I thought I was a fool for no one  
But ooh, baby I'm a fool for you  
You're the queen of the superficial  
And how long before you tell the truth?"

Kurt felt free right now, with his girls, singing and dancing & getting absolutely wasted in the early afternoon, just what he needed to take his mind off a certain guy.

"SUPERMASSIVE BLACK HOLE!" They all screamed in unison as the song ended.

They all returned to their seats as Sara made them their final drink.

"Okay Kurt, you my friend, have got to share it with us!" Slurred Becky.  
"Alright, alright," he put his hand up in mock defense,  
"I'll tell you everything..."

A song began to play on his iPod, it was a song he was ashamed of having, but now, it just turned his emotions up 100%.

_'Shut the door, turn the light off, I wanna be with you, I wanna feel your love'_

"His name is Blaine, I've seen him twice, not even met him. I haven't even spoke to him! But he won't leave my mind." He choked on a sob.

_'I wanna lay beside you I cannot hide this even though I try'_

"He's got one of the brightest smiles I've ever seen in my life, his eyes look like they stare straight into my soul."

_'Heart beats harder, time escapes me. Trembling hands touch skin, it makes it, harder and the tears stream down my face'_

"When I first saw him it was at lasers when I was singing, he was staring at me like I was the most interesting thing on earth, second time was that night in Rose with Michael."

_'If we could only have this life for one more day, if we could only turn back time'_

"I screamed his name when Michael sucked me off!"  
He was openly crying now, but was shaking his head and laughing.  
The girls we're staring at him, they'd never seen Kurt like this. They've never seen him hung up on someone before. The way his life was when he was a teenager seemed bad enough, they thought he'd never want a boyfriend again.  
But the way he was going on about Blaine, made them think the exact opposite.

_'You know I'd be, your life, your voice your reason to be, my love my heart is beating for this, moment, in time. I'll find the words to say, before you leave me today'_

"He seems so fucking perfect!" He screamed.  
"Why do I have to get some sort of connection to someone that's so obviously straight and was only staring at me because I've got a high voice or something!"

"Stop that!" Becky sobbed.  
" Just stop that right now, Kurt!"  
He looked up and notice all four girls were crying.

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm just so stupid and hung up on someone I don't know and I just-"

"Kurt!" Suzanna cut off,  
"You're perfect and if someone can't see that, be them straight or gay, they don't deserve your attention!"

He gave her a watery smile.

"Let's make a pack, next time you see this Blaine you approach him and ask him if he's on your team, or ours?" Sara said holding out her pinky finger in Kurt's direction.

"Agreed." Kurt said as he hooked it with his own and shook.

"Pinky promises are legit!" Roxie said,  
"Now, let's have a group hug, I'm to emotional for a Tuesday."

They all laughed and leaned in for a hug.

"You girls are so special to me you know that?" Kurt whispered in between them all.  
"My sisters for life!"

"And we're gunna help you get your boy!" Sara said wiping her eyes.

"Alright, forget just the four drinks, we deserve to forget everything that's ever gone bad in life! Off to a bar that's open at 2pm!" Becky said with an arm up in the air like superman,  
"Let's go!"

With that they all walked out of Kurt's apartment.

Kurt knew one thing and it was the only thing he was 100% sure about.

As long as he had these girls, he'd get through just about anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys.**

**Im soooo sorry this has takn so long to put up.**

** It was my 18th birthday on Tuesday, then i had some mad arse writers block.**

**I hope this was worth the wait. And as always, review if you love me,**

**Becky x**

**CHAPTER 4**

_Tuesday Morning..._

The tension in the kitchen was high as Blaine and Thad just sat in silence.  
Thad was wondering if he should start first because awkward wasn't even the word to describe how he was feeling, so he decided to take the plunge.  
"So, Kurt is...?" He questioned to the still embarrassed looking Blaine.  
"He's, just some guy." Blaine deadpanned.  
_'Just some guy'_ Thad thought. _Psst, yeah. Because straight guys moan other guys name in their sleep.  
_"Blaine, look at me!" He poked him in the cheek to get his attention.  
"I know this might be weird, but you know you can tell me anything. And when I say anything I **MEAN** it."  
"Okay.." Blaine all but whispered.  
"When we went out the other night, me, you and the boys. There was this guy singing & well, he, he captivated me."  
Blaine didn't know how to explain everything going through his brain, so he thought he'd just let it all come out at once, no stopping, just...word vomit.  
"He had these amazing Blue eyes and this huge smile which would create dimples in his cheeks and his voice, Oh. My. God. His voice, is beautiful. And he was wearing these jeans, that basically looked painted on. He kept staring at me whilst he was singing this absurd song and..."  
"**BLAINE!"** Thad screamed to stop his rambling.  
"Hold the hell up. **YOU**, Mr. 'I'm-so-straight' is sitting here describing a **DUDE** to me? Would you please explain **THAT**aspect of the scenario?"

Blaine looked down to his clasped hands, twirling his thumbs against eachother. No matter what he says its going to come out like he's holding up a _'I'm gay'_sign anyways, so what's the point in lying.

"Thad I'm confused. I've never felt like this before, not even with a girl! Its just, he was there and he basically took my breath away. Thad, I'm scared! I just don't know what I'm feeling! I'm straight for fucks sake! Why? Why am I feeling like this?"

Thad looked to his best mate, confusion so clear in the way his brows knitted together.  
_'Hopeless'_ he thought.  
Might aswell have some fun.

"Blaine I know what this is about..." He said with a small grin.  
Blaine looked over with hopeful eyes,  
"You do?' He whispered.  
"Yes," Thad replied whilst standing and walking over to the couch, Blaine in tow.  
When Blaine sat, Thad stood on the couch looking down at him.  
"YOU GOT A BOYFRIEND!" He screamed jumping up and down.  
"Oh My God, Thad shut up!" Blaine shouted though a small smile was evident on his face.  
Blushing to his toes Blaine picked up a cushion and threw it at Thad's face which he easily avoided.  
"I hate you Thad Murphy." He said with his puppy dog eyes and sad pout.

"Oooh, my poor Blainers." Thad cooed.  
"Isn't little Kurtsie putting out for ya?"  
Thad burst into a fit of giggles whilst Blaine just scowled.  
"Shut. The. Fuck. Up!" Blaine hissed.  
Thad was having none of it, this was way too much fun.  
Throwing an arm over Blaine's shoulders he gave him a serious look.  
"Blaine, I think you're just confused. Like sexually. Have you ever felt this way for another guy?"  
At Blaine's head shake he continued.  
"Then maybe, just maybe, you should approach him if you see him and talk? I don't know, maybe it will clear your mind, or maybe even push your mind in his direction..."  
Blaine continued staring at the floor,  
"So how do you know he's gay?" Thad questioned.

Blaine's head shot, eyes wide and scared.

"Oh shit, I don't!" Blaine exclaimed.  
"I just...I just- the way he looked, i-i. Oh my, I stereo typed! I cannot believe I just thought he was gay!"  
He began shaking Thad's shoulders.  
"I'm such a horrible, horrible person! **THIS** is why I don't go out! I get hung up on **MEN** and become **EVIL**! I just, _ahhhh!"_He screamed shaking his head now.

Just then the buzzer rung out and Thad all but sprinted to it, letting whoever it was in without asking.  
"Who's that?" Blaine said with sad eyes.  
"The boys." Thad replied, and with that the door burst open with a very excited looking Scott and Reed.  
"Yoooooooo!" Scott screamed.  
"Thaddicans here told us there's a little situation up in here?" Reed said.  
"Guys..." Thad warned, held tilted towards Blaine who was now sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.  
"Blaine has got something he needs to tell you."

All three boys looked over to Blaine who looked up with wide eyes.  
"Guys I..."  
"BLAINES FALLEN FOR A GUY!'" Thad screamed.  
Both boys were in shock, staring at Blaine with the jaws hanging low.  
"That's not true," Blaine explained to which both boys closed their mouths.  
"I haven't fallen for him, I'm just...infatuated with him."  
Scott and Reed just stared, then turned to eachother high fiving.  
"I told you! I told you!" Reed squealed.  
"Told him what R-" Blaine was cut off,  
"I know, I know." Scott replied, pulling 20 dollars from his wallet and passing it to him.  
Thad and Blaine watched the ever so weird exchange, until finally the boys come back from what ever world they were in.  
"Oh," Reed said quietly.  
"About two years ago, I kinda bet Scotty here you were Gay or Bi. I have awesome gaydar." He shrugged.

Blaine just rolled his eyes at his pathetic friends.

"Tell us about your guy Blainers, I bet he's a special one." Reed winked.  
"He is special," Blaine whispered.  
"I can just tell. But he's not **MY GUY**."  
All the boys jumped on him squealing like mad.  
"Alright guys chill, get off and I'll tell you everything." Blaine said smiling.  
"Oh and we have a little something that will cheer you up after." Reed said smiling.

Why he was scared to tell his boys, he'd never know.

_Tuesday evening…_

Kurt and the girls spent the evening club surfing and they were now in a bar called 'Machos' and it was 9pm.  
The girls were scoping out the talent for themselves while Kurt just leaned back on the bar, vodka tonic in hand.  
A rather tall blonde haired, blue eyed guy walked over with a lusty look in his eyes.  
"Hey gorgeous." He purred at Kurt, to which he just rolled his eyes and looked for his friends who were huddled in a corner staring and whispering. So obviously up to something.

**10 MINS EARLY**

"Okay girls, gather round." Sue said to Roxie and Sara, as Becky was passed out on a random dudes lap.  
"We, need to get Kurt laid. Badly."  
"Agreed" Sara and Roxie said at the same time.  
"But how do we go about it?" Sara questioned.  
"I've got a plan, girls. I've got a plan."

"Hey." Kurt said back with a dry tone.  
" To what do I owe to pleasure?"  
"Well, you see..." Blondey as Kurt named him mentally said,  
"Your friends over there told me you were checking me out and I should come over to, you know, get to know you." He said with a wink.  
"Oh they did, did they?"

He scowled over to the girls giving them his best bitch look, hoping they get the jist he's pissed off with him. He knew it, they were planning on getting him some action. Terrible.

"Look Blondey-"  
"Alex."  
"Yeah, whatever. Look Alex, I'm not interested in 'getting to know you', I'm not even interested in talking to you. So why don't you and your pretty little self go find another guy to chat up. Okay."

Alex moved in closer and began rubbing his fingers up and down Kurt's bicep.

"You think I'm pretty?" He asked with fluttering eye lashes.  
"Because personally, I think you look like a sex god. I can just imagine you pounding into me in bed."  
He was staring at Kurt, biting his lips it what he must think is a sexy way, but to Kurt it just looked pathetic.  
_How much self-respect does this guy have? _Kurt thought.  
_Who goes up to randomers and offers it on a plate? You'd at least flirt, or ask their name or SOMETHING. You don't just give sex up. Its wrong. Shows you don't think you matter.  
And his dad always said he mattered._  
He turned back to this 'Alex' and spoke as calm as he can.  
"Look, babe," he purred.  
"I'd happily fuck you over ever bar in town, but you see. I have AIDS, and well, My friends over there are just trying to get me laid before I die. So unless you wanna catch it, you better go. But if you still want this.."  
He gestured to himself, biting his own lip then rubbing the guys chest,  
"Then we can go to the bathroom and I'll fuck you in, each. And. Every. Stall."  
He moved over and licked a line down his face, to which Alex moved away swiftly.  
"Oh, erm, erm, no, yano what? Its fine, I actually have to go home. It was nice to meet you erm..."  
"Kurt."  
"Yeah, Kurt. Bye."  
Alex basically ran in the direction of the toilets.

_Probably to throw up_. He thought.

Kurt stood there laughing to himself.  
If the girls think a bit of sex is what he needed(probably to move on from Blaine) then he was going to do his hardest to steer as clear as possible.

He gracefully moved his way over to the girls who were looking a bit too excited for his liking...

"And why are you lot looking so happy?" He asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Because!" Becky slurred.  
"Because?" He pondered.  
"We, may, or may not, have scored 5 tickets to a concert!" Roxie screamed.  
All the girls started jumping like 5 year olds.  
"Okay, okay calm down girls. Would you mind telling me what concert?"  
**"EVANESCENCE!"**The all screamed together.

Kurt stood there shocked, _Evanescence_has always been a band he loved. Yeah, it weren't what you'd expect him to like, but It was a secret love of his.

"When isit?" He squealed. Now as excited as they were.  
"Saturday! This Saturday coming! We've got 4 seats, 4 rows from the front & one in standing." Sara replied with an awkward look.  
"I'll take the standing. I hate sitting at concerts anyways." He offered with a big smile.  
All girls squealed and jumped on him in a group hug, with shouts of, _'you're the best'_, _'we love you'_ and one of _'What happened with the hot Blonde?'_  
He pushed them all off with a stern look.

"I know I'm the best and you love me. I love you all too, but one thing. Ever try get me laid again, and I will PERSONALLY cut all of your hairs off. Understand?"

All girls looked sheepish but nodded anyways.

"Let move to the next bar!" Becky shouted, still half gone.  
"I actually agree! The sooner we're smashed the sooner we go home and the sooner Saturday comes! **WOOOOOHOOOOOO**!" Kurt called.

Kurt had a feeling Saturday was going to be amazing. And his feelings were hardly ever wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well i got it out two days earlier then planned!**

**I hope you all enjoy this one, i certainly enjoyed writing it!**

**Drope me a review please! It will inspire me to write quicker ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**Becky xx**

**CHAPTER 5**

**Saturday Morning...**

To say Kurt was excited would be an understatement. Ecstatic maybe?  
Well, what ever he was feeling he hasn't felt like it in a while.

Evanescence.  
For some reason it feels surreal going to see a band he secretly loved as a teenager.  
He may or may not still have their first album in his CD collection. But no one needs to know that little bit of information.

He woke up at 8am, unlike his usual arising time of 11am on weekends, but he needed to plan so much.  
Namely, his outfit!  
It had to be perfect, he could not turn up at Madison square gardens in something simple. It had to be...extravagant.  
After about an hour long shower and an equally long moisturising routine he got to work.

It was 12pm and he still hadn't chosen what to wear. His closet looked like it had exploded with the amount of clothes on the floor.

He heard someone banging on his door, and he jumped up to check.  
Once he composed himself enough for visitors, he swung the door open to find his girls all with bags of clothes and make-up boxes.

"KURT!" Roxie squealed,  
"We need help deciding which clothes to wear and we also bought margaritas." She said with a wink.

Oh how he could never turn down a margarita.

"Oh, just come in you alcoholics! I'm struggling with my OWN outfit, so we can all help eachother." He said with a smile.

All girls beamed at him and entered with determination of a positive night.

Tonight WOULD be a goodnight.

**Saturday Afternoon...**

Blaine was getting annoyed.  
Reed told him they had a surprise, but they didn't let slip all week!  
He literally bribed Scott with a years worth of his baked cookies and they STILL didn't budge.

He hated surprises.  
Simply because he remembers when his mum threw him a surprise 16th birthday party & all he can remember is beating up about 3 jocks with the help of some others because they tried crashed the party.  
Surprises always went wrong.  
They could NEVER go to plan.  
Unless you knew what was going to happen, you'd fuck up some where along the lines of the person who's surprising you's route.

Still he waited around for the boys to show up, he had nothing better to do anyways.

**Saturday evening...**

Kurt and the girls were dressed, on a buzz and ready to leave at 6:45pm. The concert didn't start till half 7 so they strolled down stairs and all piled into a cab.  
They arrived at madison square gardens at 7:05 so there weren't much of a cue.

Once they got inside the happiness was buzzing off all of them.  
They all hugged eachother and the girls promised to meet Kurt outside when it was finished.

Kurt began moving towards the standing area where it was already half full. He could see the band setting up on stage.  
He had to try his hardest to keep in the squeal that was willing to let lose.  
He allowed himself to just lose himself in the atmosphere as he waited for it to start.

-  
**Saturday evening...**

As soon as Reed and Scott come up to his and Thad's apartment they ordered him to get dressed, something stylish but not to formal.  
Apparently where they were going was going to be busy, so 'best not to wear anything that might get ruined if you get trampled on' Scott had said, because Blaine's nerves about this surprise weren't high at all and now he has to get worried about being trampled on.

When he was ready and Thad gave him the fashion once over they were in a cab.  
Reed whispered in the drivers ear where they wanted to be taken, much to Blaine's annoyance.

He was happy he knew New York so well, because he could easily recognize where they were going to go.  
But nope, once again they had it covered as they put a blindfold on him.

The eventually pulled up and he was ushered out of the cab. Someone came up behind him and pulled the blindfold off.  
He rubbed his eyes a bit to clear the blurring and when he had he literally screamed like a little girl...

"Oh. My. God! You brought me to an Evanescence concert!" He started jumping up and down and round in circles.  
The boys just laughed him off and ushered him into Madison square gardens.  
Evanescence had always been a favorite band of Blaine's and now he was going to watch them live, he couldn't believe it.

-...

The night was going amazing!  
Kurt honestly forgot how talented the band were. Old and new songs blaring, people screaming, singing along and dancing. The atmosphere was electric!

The lead singer called to the fans saying there were only 2 songs left and both would be from their first album.

He let out an actual squeal and turned to high five some random girl who happily obliged.

As soon as the second to last song started playing, Kurt went into a slightly depressed mode.

_'I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears.  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave,  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone.  
These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase'_

Just after his senior year he must have listened to this song about 50 times and cried his eyes out each time. It reminded him of Connor.  
How he left him and broke him.

He felt a tear fall down his cheek as he let the emotion of the song take over him...

_'When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears._  
_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears._  
_And I held your hand through all of these years._  
_But you still have...all of me'_

'Had' Kurt thought. He had all of Kurt. But not anymore. That part of Kurt's life finished many years ago and he was never replaying it.

The song come to an end and Kurt's depression lifted as he had the epiphany of not needing Connor in his life. No matter how much he had loved him, Kurt was way to good for him.

He looked up at the stage and heard them say ..

"Last song everybody. We're going back to the beginning. Our greatest song of all time..."

The last song started up and Kurt knew what it was straight away again.  
He looked up and around to see everyone in a trance by the beautiful voice coming from the stage.  
He turned to his right again and his eyes caught directly into a pair of hazel ones...

_'How can you see into my eyes, like open doors? Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb.'_

If he weren't so shocked right now he'd probably laugh at how cliche the words were to what was happening.

-...  
Blaine stared directly into the blue eyes, despite it being dark, it was like they were glowing...

_'Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)  
Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)'_

Blaine's feet starting moving out of their own accord, in the direction of him.  
In the direction of **Kurt.**

-...

He was watching Blaine manoeuvre through the crowd towards him and all he could do was stare.  
He promised the girls he'd talk and that's what he would do.

_'Frozen inside without your touch,  
Without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead...'_

_'All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see._  
_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me!_  
_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems,_  
_Got to open my eyes to everything..._  
_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_  
_Don't let me die here..._  
_There must be something more..._  
_Bring me to lifeeeeee!'_

He started moving himself, the song, the people, everyone, but Blaine blurred to him.

-...

The boys where about a foot away from eachother, the song still blaring around the arena, but neither cared.

_'I've been living a lie, there nothing inside.  
Bring me to lifeeeeee.'_

The song finished, the crowed cheered and eventually it became quiet.

Neither knew what to do or say, but in their hearts they both knew someone had to speak first...both so scared, both so nervous...

"Hi, I'm Blaine."  
"I-i, um, I'm Kurt."


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a big one! Sorry it took so long! Life got in the way, I got a new job and everything!**

**I hope this don't disappoint!**

**Review please, it helps me write quicker : )**

**CHAPTER 6**

_"Hi, I'm Blaine."  
"I-i, um, I'm Kurt."_

They both stood there for what seemed like forever just staring at eachother...

"Hello." Kurt said with a awkward wave.  
"Hello." Blaine replied with a bashful smile whilst combing his hand through his wild curls...

After standing there for a few more minuets in silence their gazes were interrupted by the presence of the boys and girls.

"Yo, Blaine. We're off to get a drin-_oh_, who's this? Reed questioned.  
Thad was standing near him with a knowing smile.  
Sara,Becky,Roxie&Sue stood behind Kurt with the same knowing smile.

"Hey boys?" Sue called.  
"Fancy coming for a drink with us? Let these two um...chat?" She said with hand gestures so the other boys would get the idea they should leave them alone.  
"Sure!" Scott called, dragging Reed&Thad with him.  
"See ya later Kurt, Blaine." Sara said with a teasing smile.

Blushing , Kurt decided he should say something...

"Um, ploy to leave us alone much?" He said with a laugh.  
"Yeah, seemed that way." Blaine replied.  
"Do you-a-want to go and um, get some coffee or something?" Blaine asked nervously.  
"I would love to!" Kurt replied enthusiastically.

They walked out of Madison square gardens side by side in silence until they stumbled upon the first coffee shop.  
Blaine held the door open for Kurt when they walked in to which he mouthed a silent 'thank you'.

They sat down in the booth nearest to the door and ordered their coffee when the waitress came over.  
When she came back with their coffee they lapsed into silence.

"Kurt-"  
"Blaine-"  
They said at the same time then giggled.  
"You go first." Blaine said with a wave of his hand.  
"Okay, um. Tell me about yourself?" Kurt ask awkwardly.  
"Well, I'm 22. I live about 25 minutes' walk from here. Um...I'm a personal boxing trainer. I'm originally from Ohio. I-"  
"**OHIO?"** Kurt practically shouted.  
"Um-yeah?" Blaine replied rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Why?"  
"Oh, nothing bad, its just, I'm from there to! Lima to be exact."  
"No way! I'm from Westerville!"  
Kurt smiled. _Wow, they were so close when they were younger but still so far._  
"The only thing I know about Westerville is that, that's where Dalton Academy is." Kurt said nonchalantly.  
"I WENT THERE!" Blaine screamed like a hyper puppy.  
"No way! I was gunna go there my junior year, but didn't. Oh, I'm 21 by the way. So wow. You would have been the year above me., this is so strange! I actually transferred there in my senior year though." Kurt exclaimed.  
"Yeah?...I only went there because my dad had a load of money and thought it would give me a better education then my other school." Said Blaine with a shrug.

He didn't like talking about his dads money.

"Oh, I was gunna go there because I got bullied. Bit intense actually. But my dad didn't have the money till the following year! It was amazing there! I actually went to visit there one day in my junior year, so you would have still be there! That's so mad!...  
It seemed so fun there at the time.  
I was in my high school Glee club and when I walked into Dalton there was this mad outbreak of students running to one room so I followed..."  
Blaine listened intently with a smile gracing his lips...  
"I walked into the choir room and 'The Warblers' were singing 'Teenage dream', and personally, I HATE Katy Perry. But their lead singer sung it amazingly! He had this charm and energy like a puppy and he was gorgeous! And his eyes, were this browny-hazel-goldeny-colour...I can't believe I remember it so clearly! But yeah he was-"  
Kurt looked up and saw Blaine's expression..  
"_He was you_." Kurt whispered.  
"He was me." Blaine replied.

To say Kurt was in shock was an understatement,he just stared wide eyed at Blaine.  
He broke the silence again.

"Jesus! You're the Blaine that the Warblers always went on about! OMG! I cannot believe it! You were a legend!"  
"Ahh, shucks!" Blaine blushed.  
"Enough about me."

Kurt contemplated what he was going to ask..  
"So, Blaine. Are you um...gay?" He whispered.  
"Well, no." Blaine said.  
With that Kurt's heart dropped. _Of course he was straight! Just fucking dandy! Why does he even bother?_  
Blaine saw the embarrassment in Kurt's face and spoke up quickly...  
"I'm comfortable with my sexuality ,Kurt. I've never been with a guy, or attracted to a guy even. I mean, I appreciate other men's looks, of course, but I've never been attracted to one-"  
Kurt still looked depressed...  
"-_like I am to you_." He finished.  
"Oh..._ohhh_." Kurt blushed.  
"And there was me thinking I was beginning to hit on someone I have no chance with." He laughed.  
"You were gunna hit on me?" Blaine said with a coy smile.  
"Maybe?"  
"Hmm, sure, Kurt." Blaine said then kicked his foot.

They talked ideally about 'The Warbler' and 'New Directions'. About Ohio and relationships.  
Kurt brushed over all of the hurt and just said he hadn't been in a proper relationship since senior year because 'of reasons he didn't want to go into'.  
Blaine didn't talk to much about his girlfriends in fear of making Kurt uncomfortable.  
They spoke for what felt like hours and everything felt perfect on both sides.  
One question going through both boys minds..  
_'Can you fall for someone you've only just met?'_

Silence fell upon them, with only the soft music coming from the speakers in the shop.  
It wasn't uncomfortable though, it should be as they'd just met, but it wasn't.  
The music was loud enough to hear, but not loud enough to interrupt other conversations.  
Kurt sat there just staring at Blaine, listening.

_'Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick  
But make it last  
So I can see  
How badly this will hurt me  
When you say goodbye'_

'Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
And don't let go  
But tonight, I could fall too soon  
Into this beautiful moonlight'

Kurt kept staring at Blaine, trying to find some faults in him. Yeah, he thought he was straight, but Kurt has known people to meet that one person and everything changes. You fall in love with the person, not the gender.

_'See, this heart  
Won't settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you'll do  
My stomach screams  
Just when I look at you'_

'Run far away  
So I can breathe  
Even though you're far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes too high  
'Cause every hello  
Ends with a goodbye'

Kurt felt tears welling up in his eyes as he stared at Blaine.  
He couldn't get attached to someone.  
How could he feel this strongly for someone he's just officially met. Everything was a mess.  
_  
'So now you see  
Why I'm scared  
I can't open up my heart  
Without a care  
But here I go  
It's what I feel  
And for the first time in my life  
I know it's real!'_

'But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unravelling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me  
If this is love  
Please don't break me  
I'm giving up  
So just catch me'

This song, it was like a epiphany to him. He can't do this, he can't be with someone who would easily break his heart.  
He stood up and he ran.  
He run out the shop and down the street, the tears falling without him even bothering to slow them down.  
Blaine was chasing after him, screaming his name, but he couldn't stop.

"KURT! Please! Just wait! What's wrong? KURT!"

Blaine finally caught him and spun him round to see those beautiful blue eyes wet and pouring with tears.

"Tell me what's wrong Kurt." Blaine pleaded.

"You wanna know what wrong, Blaine? You really wanna know?" Kurt said through gritted teeth, trying to stop the tears flowing...  
"I'll tell you...I can't have someone like you in my life. I can't feel things okay? I get hurt every fucking time!"  
"I haven't felt anything for anyone in so long, & then you just waltz into my fucking life and fuck every single thing up!  
I see your face everywhere yano! From that first time in Lasers that I saw you, you wouldn't leave my mind! Now how hard do you think that is for me? I've spent the last 4 fucking years perfecting the art of not wanting anyone! **NO ONE**! You'd never understand Blaine! No one does!"

Blaine stood rooted to the spot, his mind going 180mph, trying to process everything that was just said.  
_Kurt felt the connection he did at lasers? He actually remembered him? He hasn't been able to leave Kurt's mind like Kurt hasn't left his._  
He was trying to tell Kurt all this but I wouldn't come out of his mouth...the only thing that come out were his fears...

"Kurt, you think this is easy for me? You're the first GUY I've ever been attracted to! I'm always the one that gets cheated on&broke. How do I know you wouldn't do that? Yano, experienced, beautiful you! Why would you want someone that thought he was straight? Why would **YOU** want someone like **ME**!"

Kurt was silent for a moment until he spoke in such a quiet voice...

"I wouldn't cheat. I know what its like, I just really don't want to hurt anymore...I just want to be happy!...But I'm so scared Blaine, so so scared!"

He broke down once again, but this time Blaine run over to him and pull him into a tight embrace.

There was that connection again. Neither said anything, but they both felt it.

Once Kurt calmed down he looked up into Blaine's bright eyes. Contemplating everything he could have, everything he could lose and everything he wants right now.

He straightened up and maintained eye contact with Blaine, basically showing him through his eyes everything he's thinking right at this moment.

He brought his hand up to cup Blaine's cheek, staring right into his eyes and whispered so softly...

"Its how much I think you could hurt me that scares me. There's just something about you that's makes me so excited but so scared at the same time, I don't know what to do."

Blaine smiled, licked his lips and sang softly...

_"You'll never know, unless you try. You'll only regret sitting wondering why. You only get one shot, so watch this moment go by. When loves on the line."_

With his he took a plunge. He intertwined Kurt's free hand with his and brought them up to his chest, right on his heart.  
With his other hand his tipped Kurt's chin up so they were at eye level again...

Then he closed the gap between their lips.

_Fireworks._

_Bliss._

_Perfection._

Dare they think it, _Love._

The kiss was short and sweet, but nothing short of amazing.  
When they broke apart Kurt was giggling.

"Oh please don't tell me I'm a shit kisser." Blaine said with a pouted lip.

"No, no." Kurt said through his giggles.  
"You just sung a JLS song to me. And you say you thought you were straight?"

"Oh, shut up." Blaine replied

Then he pulled Kurt in for another kiss, this one more needy, more passionate, more them.

They only broke apart when they needed air, though both would happily have died in that position. They still had a long life ahead of them.

They dropped their intertwined finger between them and began walking.

"Are you walking me home, Blaine?" Kurt asked with a shy smile.  
"Yep! That's what you do on first dates."  
"This was a date?" Kurt pondered, lips twitching a bit more.  
"This was a date." He replied.  
"And if I get my way, there will be many more to come." Blaine said with finality.

Kurt just smiled..._Maybe a change would be good._

**_SONG USED-Demi Lovato-Catch me and JLS-One Shot_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Sorry this took so long. Im a terrible writer. Please review? would mean so much!**

**Chapter 7**

When Kurt got home that night, though he would deny it, he squealed like a 5 year old girl that just got a pony.  
Blaine walked him home and gave him a goodnight kiss. It was like the cherry on top of an amazing day!  
Though they're not a couple YET, and yes, he's saying yet. He could see this becoming something beautiful.  
When he opened his eyes after his moment of girly-ness, it was to find 3 people sitting on his couch.  
"Why hello, Kurt. Did you have a nice night?" Roxy asked with a smile.  
"Where's Beck?" He asked, anything to steer the conversation away from him and Blaine.  
"Her boyfriends in town, so she'll be away for a while with him. Now how about you come here and tell us everything about your night with Blaine." Sara said, patting the armchair next to the sofa for him to sit on.  
"Ahh, fine. But do **NOT** interrupt me." He replied with an eye-roll.

And the story began.

* * *

Blaine walked the rest of the journey home with the biggest grin he had worn in over 2 months.  
Thoughts of Kurt were floating around his mind, from his smile, to his eyes, to his laugh and his lips.  
_Oh his sweet lips._  
Kurt tasted like coffee, with a hint of cherry.  
Must be his lip balm, Blaine thought.  
He couldn't wait to tell the boys of everything that happened.  
Personally he was proud of himself, 2 months after the split with Rona (the bitch) and he's found someone so amazing. Yes Kurt is a guy, but he could be Bi, or maybe he is gay?  
He's just never been into guy before...maybe he was supposed to meet Kurt?  
He's a strong believer in fate, so yes, this must be that.

When he got in Thad was waiting for him, a glass of wine in his hand. The first thing Blaine said when he sat down was...

"I kissed him. I actually kissed him."  
With a happy sigh Thad replied,  
"I'm proud of you."  
"I'm proud of myself, Kurt's something else."

They parted ways agreeing to talk about everything tomorrow.

Just before Blaine fell asleep he sent a quick text to Kurt.

_'Goodnight, Kurt. I had an amazing night. Want to grab dinner tomorrow at7? I'll pick you up?'_

* * *

Kurt just finished the story to the girls when his phone buzzed.

"It's a text from Blaine." He told them, a smile evident on his face.  
"He wants to go out to dinner tomorrow!" He squealed.  
The girls squealed with him.  
"Well text back and agree then!" Sue ordered.  
"Hmmm, I might just play hard to get." He said with a coy smile.  
"Nah-uh. Don't even think about it, this one seems too good to be true."

He completely agreed, so he texted back with a quick _'that would be great' _and a_ 'goodnight'._

The girls left half an hour later and he was left alone with his thoughts of the curly haired, hazel eyed, bright smiled boy. But he now had amazing kisser to add to the line-up. And a name to go with it.  
Life seemed perfect.  
_Blaine_ was perfect.

* * *

The next day found them at 'The Olive Garden'.

Everything was going great, until Kurt brought up the one thing that had been bugging him.

"Blaine are we-um, yano, boyfriends?"  
_'God it sounded so childish to say out loud'_ he thought.

"Yes?" Blaine asked hesitantly.  
"If you want to be?" He added.

"I'd love to be." Kurt replied with a huge grin.  
He leaned over the table and gave Blaine a chaste kiss.  
"We'll ease you into PDA." Kurt laughed.

* * *

The night over all was amazing! Kurt never thought he'd have an actual '_Boyfriend_' ever again, but here was Blaine and Kurt had never felt happier! He was in a _relationship!_

* * *

Blaine was feeling about the same, maybe even happier then Kurt was.  
A thought popped into his mind just as he got into his elevator.

One person he always shared things with was his mom, she was his life.  
So now he and Kurt agreed to be in a relationship the first person he should tell is her.  
With his parents it was hard though, they were always out on business, so he could only get in contact through email, when he got back in he opened up his laptop and composed a message.

**_From: AndersonB_**  
**_To: AndersonM _**  
**_RE: BIG NEWS! Thought you should know._**

_Hey, Mom!_  
_I know we haven't spoken in a while, well since before my break-up with Rona. But I wanted you to be the first to know._  
_I've met someone AMAZING, seriously, just so perfect!_  
_We're dating and I can see them being the one._  
_It's what you've always wanted; I've found the person I want to marry._  
_We've only just officially got together, but once you know, you know right?_

_Get back to me as soon as you can and we'll chat._  
_Love and miss you._  
_Blaine._

* * *

**_From: AndersonM_**  
**_To: AndersonB_**  
**_RE: BIG NEWS! Thought you should know._**

_Hey baby, that amazing!_  
_I'm sorry I haven't called you either though. We've been in Paris for over a month! Your father's publicist kept screwing up bookings._  
_But enough about us!_  
_Tell me everything dear, what's her name?_  
_How old is she? What does she do?_  
_What's her insurance number so I can check her out (Only joking hunnie)_  
_but yes, spill everything!_

_Love and miss you to, Mom._

* * *

**_From: AndersonB_**  
**_To: AndersonM_**  
**_Re: BIG NEWS! Thought you should know._**

_Thanks Mom, but here's the thing._  
_I know you've always been so used to me and all my girlfriends. But, you see this person, they're not like the rest._  
_HE'S not like the rest._  
_His names Kurt, he's beautiful mom!_  
_I know, you're probably thinking 'what the hell, Blaine's not gay' I don't know if I am._  
_I may be Bi?_  
_But all I know is Kurt's everything I've been looking for in someone, and this someone just so happens to be male. I guess there's an exception for everyone right?_

_Call me as soon as you can and I'll tell you all about him, I'm sure you'd love him!_

_Love, Blaine._

* * *

**_From: AndersonM_**  
**_To: AndersonB_**  
**_RE: BIG NEWS! Thought you should know._**

_Blaine._  
_This is not something to joke about! You know your father and I don't look highly at gays._  
_Don't make sick jokes like that! Your father nearly collapsed when he read that._  
_I had to assure him you were lying._  
_Now tell me all about this girl._  
_I'm far to tired for jokes._

_Mom._

_When Blaine read that he was nearly sick, his mom actually thought that it was wrong or something? What would she say if he was being truthful in her eyes?_

* * *

**_From: AndersonB_**  
**_To: AndersonM_**  
**_Re: BIG NEWS! Thought you should know._**

_Right..._  
_Just out of curiosity what would you do if it were true? Ha-ha._

_Blaine._

* * *

**_From: AndersonM_**  
**_To: AndersonB_**  
**_RE: BIG NEWS! Thought you should know._**

_Blaine, why are you asking this?_  
_What is going on? Are you on an illegal substance of some sort? Please say no._  
_But you know what would happen, sweetie._  
_Being gay is very wrong, your 22 you should know this._  
_I know you're not being truthful. Otherwise I would not have replied, I wouldn't want that for our family. It will look bad if people see we have a fag in our roots._  
_Now, about this girl?_  
_I'm going to bed, so I shall reply in the morning._

_Your father and I both say goodnight._  
_Love, Mom._

* * *

Blaine thought about his reply for about 20 minutes and settled with something simple.

* * *

**_From: AndersonB_**  
**_To: AndersonM_**  
**_Re: BIG NEWS! Thought you should know_**

_She's everything you'd want her to be._  
_Goodnight._

_Love, Blaine._

* * *

He knew what he had to do now. He just had to have the balls to do it.

* * *

Two days after their second date Kurt was sitting at home alone, the girls left 10 minutes prior, when his phone rang.

When he saw the ID he smiled to himself, the butterflies already fluttering like maniacs.  
Having not spoken since the date (_because Blaine said he had to work and would be busy_) it felt great to hear from him again.

"Hey, Blaine." He said as he answered.  
Silence was all he was hearing...  
"Blaine? You there? If you were meant to be crank calling me it doesn't work when you forget to hide your number." He laughed.  
"Blaine! Can you stop being quiet? I haven't heard your voice in 2 days! Give me something." He teased.  
He stayed on the phone, just able to hear Blaine's shallow breathing, then after what felt like hours Blaine spoke...

"Kurt..." He whispered.  
"Yes, Blaine? It's me, did you want something?"  
He felt like he was being rude, but when someone stays quiet for that long it gets annoying.  
"I-I-I can't..." Blaine stuttered.  
"You can't what?" Kurt all but snapped.  
Frustration was coursing through Kurt like nothing, his boyfriend just calls and stays silent. Wow! How greats that?

"I can't do this, Kurt...I just, I just can't, I'm sorry, it's over. This,_ us, _its over."

Blaine hung up and Kurt dropped his phone and then himself on the floor.

_What just happened?_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Hey guys, I am so sorry this took me so long to write. _

_I started a new job in a nursery and well, kids ain't very inspiring with stories like this._

_To everyone that hates me because of the break up SORRY I LOVE YOU._

_I hope this makes up for the wait and the hatred :P_

_Big thanks to Sue and Sara who helped me with the song, believe me when I say I was stuck. And a big Hello to Gina, she weren't at our debate but im sure she would of got involved._

_Anyways enjoy chapter 8!_

_REVIEWS MEAN THE WORLD!_

_**DISCLAIMER- If I owned Glee, it would be called Blee, so yano, not mine. **_

_**(POV changes throughout)**_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_What just happened?_

After that phone call Kurt sat on the floor for what felt like hours thinking the same thing over and over...

_'How could something that seemed so perfect turn to shit?'_

Millions of possibilities running through his mind, he got up and threw himself into bed.

* * *

The next morning he called up Michael and told him to tell the theatre manager he was taking a week off.  
He called the girls and told them what happened and they come round and got so drunk at 1pm it was unbelievable.  
He really loved them.

Then he called his dad, just needing someone to talk to that wouldn't be all sympathetic.

_'Get over it, bud_.' His dad told him,  
' _You're only 21, there will be plenty more break-ups in the future.'_

He knew his dad was right, but somewhere deep down he knew he never wanted a break-up. He wanted Blaine forever.

* * *

Blaine was miserable, damn right miserable.  
He explained everything to Thad the next day and got told he was _the biggest dickhead with mummy issues alive._

Hearing that from your best friend, then two other closest friends when they find out really gets to you.

He took all his anger, embarrassment and pain out at work.  
Teaching boxing had its positive sides; beating the shit out of a punching bag whilst showing someone how to hit was rather..._therapeutic_.

Everyone at work noticed his anger, so they stayed pretty clear of him aswell.  
It was like everyone didn't want to be near him after what happened with Kurt.

_'Karma is such a bitch'_he thought.

* * *

When Blaine got home from work Friday evening he saw he had a new email from his dad, dreading everything it was going to say he opted for a shower first.

Jumping in and letting the hot water pelt at his shoulders was nothing short of a miracle. It was like magic, slowly draining away the stress, anxiety and self hatred. It was like getting a clear conscience and he badly needed one.

When he got out and got dressed he walked over to his laptop to read what ever bull shit his dad had to say...

* * *

_To: AndersonB  
From: AndersonL  
Subject: we need to talk._

Son,  
I read the emails you sent your mother and what she said I did was not the truth. I only found out she said all that yesterday when I was looking on her laptop for an email from my boss.

I wanted to say that I know for a fact you were telling the truth, you never go off like that unless its something you're passionate about.

If this is not the case then this email is entirely inappropriate. But if it is truthful, then you should just follow your heart.

Your Uncle Darren is homosexual you know, and I would never have anything against him and his partner Chris. They may be two men, but they are an ideal couple.

I want you to know, regardless of who you like, love, marry or anything, I will forever love you.  
Nothing, not even your mother, will change that.

Never back out from love, Blaine. It would be the worse decision of your life.

Talk soon, miss and love you always,  
Dad.

* * *

Tears streaming down his face, he curled up in a ball and fell asleep.  
Dreaming of a place where he and Kurt were happy and no body cared.  
But now he'll never know of that world, he fucked everything up.  
Like always.

* * *

Once again Kurt had the song they danced to on the night of their 'Olive Garden' date playing at home.  
He's played this song about...10 times a day, in the past week he's been off work.

Kept hoping and hoping it would end up meaning nothing to him other then another stupid song.  
No luck though, it just kept bringing little things he's never noticed before.

And what Kurt was getting pissed off about was, they dated for 5 fucking days! And he's strung up like a little school girl with a crush.  
Annoyed with him self he sung along with the CD player,

_"He left no time to regret  
Kept his dick wet  
With his same old safe bet...  
Me and my head high and my tears dry  
Get on without my guy.  
You went back to what you knew  
So far removed from all that we went through.  
And I tread a troubled track  
My odds are stacked  
I go back to black"_

_Back to black_, to right for his situation.  
Slowly and truly he began shutting himself off. Thinking he should just go back to having one night stands, they never hurt.  
Its talk, pleasure and leave.  
That's it.

_"We only said goodbye with words  
I died a hundred times  
You go back to her  
And I go back to..."_

Kurt choked on air.

_He knows why Blaine ended it._

_It was so painfully obvious!_

_How could he not notice this before?_

He grabbed his wallet, car keys, jacket, phone and thanked a god he doesn't believe in that he didn't have a drink tonight.  
He needed to remember this whole thing so that he could file it under _'things to watch out for in relationships.'_

He walked out of his house with a very loud 'BANG' just to go with his mood and walked over to his car.

He was thinking so much it hurt...  
"_Like hell am I gunna let someone I love get away with leaving like that, he can explain it to me using the balls he has, but might not have by the end of tonight!"._He thought to him self.

Just as he started that car he realised something...  
He actually loves Blaine.  
_Well shit, this is going to be a lot harder then he thought._

* * *

Thad had just went out with the boys, all of them still ignoring him because of the Kurt situation.

He wish he never told them the truth, he should of just said Kurt dumped him. At least then they'd just laugh and feel sorry about it, rather then give him the silent treatment.  
It was always worse then everything else.

* * *

Finishing the pot-noodle he opted on having for dinner the door bell rang.

He threw the pot in the bin on the way there.

Thinking it was thad just having forgot his keys, he opened the door and turned straight around walking back to the couch, without looking back.

"Seriously, stop forgetting your keys Thad, I can't be bothered to stand up when you knock."

He heard the door close but no movement come after. So he turned round...

"Tha-_KURT_?" He practically screamed.  
"Wha-what are you doing here?"

Kurt had his best bitch face on scowling at Blaine..._If looks could kill._

* * *

Watching Blaine look like a dear caught in headlights was too funny for words, but he resisted the urge to laugh.  
He continued staring as Blaine's mouth just opened and closed like a fish, not knowing what to say.

"I wanna know why." Kurt stated simply, as he walked towards the couch.

Blaine stood up and walked nearer, to which he backed up.

"I want to know why you decided we should end? I want to know why you didn't give me a fucking explanation. I want to know why you done it on the phone. I just want to know **WHY**!" He shouted.

* * *

Blaine contemplated for a moment whether to tell the truth, but he knew he'd just sound like a stupid little boy, afraid of his parents exception.

Well at least now he knows his dad wouldn't mind, but his mum; His mum was everything to him, and she'd just hate him if he went with his heart.

"I just couldn't do it, Kurt." He whispered.

He looked up directly into Kurt's eyes, seeing the beginning of tears at the corners, he really couldn't do this.

"I think you should leave." He said, eyes now to the floor.

* * *

He knew this was a lie, he could tell by the defeat in Blaine's voice, so he took a few steps forward.

"Let me guess, okay?" He asked rhetorically.

"You thought it would be alright for a few days if you just 'tested' your sexuality. Thought that maybe because you didn't try it out in college now you had a willing participant you'd try.  
And I bet you realised that it weren't guys you were into, and now you've gone back to fucking pretty little girls."

"Or, _OR,_ maybe,_ just maybe_, you needed a fuck or something? And thought I was feminine looking enough to pass off for one because you couldn't get a girl-"

"Kurt, don't-"

"**I'm not finished!** And when you realised that you actually needed a girl, because, yano, IVE GOT A DICK! And you're not into that, that you thought you'd be a 'man' -which you most definitely didn't come across as- and end it by PHONE! _Phone?_Seriously, Blaine?"

He was breathing heavy now, right up in Blaine's face, he knew his own was as red as a tomato with anger, but he didn't care. It's not like he had anyone in this apartment to impress.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, willing himself to calm down and not cry, he couldn't show how much this was affecting him.

He looked up into Blaine's eyes and saw guilt.  
_'What a fucking joke'_ he thought to himself.  
He closed his eyes and began to wrap up his little speech.

"I realise I'm not enough for you, I realise you want things I clearly cannot provide you with. I realise that you are in fact a scared little boy, and as I'm not going to get the real reason I just want to say, fuck you, Blaine Anderson, fuck y-"

He was cut off...

Now Blaine's lips were on his, moving with such passion it took the air right out of his lungs.

He kissed back with just as much force as he could muster...

"_Blaine..."_He moaned.

He did not want this to happen, but now he never wanted it to stop.

* * *

He pulled back and put his hands on Kurt's face, when Kurt opened his eyes he stared directly in them.

Everything _'Kurt' _was floating around him. All the feelings he was trying to deny he had, coming back at him in full force, he knew what he had to do...

"Everything you said was NOT true.  
I didn't go back to girls, I didn't think you weren't enough, because you ARE, god you're more than enough!  
I didn't try to test out my sexuality, I was- I AM into you Kurt. More than I have been into anyone, and that's the god honest truth."

* * *

The tears were falling freely now, not being able to stop them he just allowed them to.

"Why then? _Why?"_He whispered so quietly even Blaine would have to stain to hear him.

He'd never been this confused, he needed to know why and now what they are, because_ 'friends'_certainly do not kiss like that.

* * *

_'Now or Never'_Blaine thought.

He took Kurt's hand, ignoring the spark, and lead him to the couch to sit down.

"Kurt, what I'm about to tell you, please, please, don't get angry at me. No matter how sexy you look when you're angry, I really don't want it." He turned slightly pink at the confession he did not mean to come out.

"I just want you to know she means everything to me, that's why I did it."

He began.

* * *

Kurt listened intently at the story of Blaine's mother.  
Blaine showed him the emails from her, then the ones from his dad.  
Kurt was sure he'd never hated anyone as much as he hates Marie Anderson right now.  
Blaine explained everything to why he did it.  
He explained his fears of his family disowning him, then the way he felt when his dad told him _'If he was being truthful then he should follow his heart' _made him feel so loved.  
He was crying once Blaine finished, he took out all of his anger and just threw it at him full pelt, not knowing anything he was going through.

"I'm so sorry.." He whispered, taking hold of Blaine's hand when he finished the story.  
"I'm so sorry you felt like that, and then I just barged in here and screamed at you and-"

"Kurt, it doesn't matter, you didn't know, I should have just told you. I was weak. I didn't have enough courage to just come clean. I needed you to come here and remind me what I was missing by being scared." Blaine told him.

* * *

They both leaned in, eyes closed, lips joining in a perfect fit. Wet cheeks on each other from the tears, both sad and joyful.

Blaine deepened the kiss, needing that extra bit that only Kurt could truly give him.

Tongues battling for dominance, whimpers coming from both sides.

This is what they needed, they only needed _each other._

Kurt pulled away which enticed a moan of annoyance from Blaine. He giggled silently as he leaned his forehead on his.

"I missed you so much." Kurt whispered, breath mixing with Blaine's at the close proximity.  
"I know, I'm sorry, I missed you too." Blaine replied.

Kurt opened his eyes and stared so deeply into Blaine's it was like he could see his soul.

_"I want to go to your bedroom."_He said in a barely audible voice.

"Why? So you can put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans?" Blaine teased.

"Shut up." Kurt said with a smile and a roll of his eyes.

"_I'll be your teenage dream tonight." _Blaine sang softly.

Then he slowly caught Kurt's lips in another kiss, so soft it was hardly there, but still so full of meaning for the two men.

He broke the kiss and stood up, offering a hand to Kurt silently.

"Bedroom?" Kurt asked nervously, though it was his idea, he never expected Blaine to say yes.

Blaine nodded mutely and began walking.

* * *

The first thing Kurt thought when they entered the bedroom was how_ 'Blaine'_ it was.  
Toy model cars and posters of singers and movies. It was like the bedroom of a five year old, so yes, totally Blaine.

Blaine turned round and slowly walked backwards towards the bed, taking Kurt with him.

He climbed on and scooted over to the far end, patting the bit beside him to let Kurt know he could lie down.

Nervously, he took off his boots and lay next to the man he loved.

* * *

Both fully dressed and on top of the covers they lay face to face, with only a few centimetres separating their bodies.

Fingers intertwining and breaths mingling in the air Blaine spoke...

"I want you to show me everything. Not all tonight. But I want everything I haven't already done with you, and only you."

"If it means I have you, I'll show you anything you want." Kurt replied as a happy tear left his eye.

Lifting his free hand Blaine wiped the tear away smiling...

"You never truly lost me." Blaine said.  
"Let's just say my sane mind went on holiday for a week."

They both laughed and kissed.  
Kisses full of promises, some that would get for filled tonight, some that would get for filled in the future.

Blaine leaned over and turned off the main light, leaving the room dimly lit by the bed side lamp...

"_Show me now, Kurt_." He whispered simply.

Kurt nodded and they melded into each other like one.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Sorry this wasn't up last weekend, life got in the way and I was as tired a f*ck!**

**I hope this makes you feel better, its a big chapter(Not as in long).**

**This chapter means a lot to my sister from a different mister Sara...for reasons. Ha.**

**Anyways enjoy and please reviews!**

**P.S. This is for my sisters and all the people at KFF! Love you all.**  
**P.P.S. I know NOTHING about New York, so every street name, and place is probably made up. So don't look for it. :)**

**(Disclaimer; I don't own Glee. Because if I did, Klaine would kiss more then once a year. And I wouldn't delete scenes. (So not a dig at someone called Ryan.))**

**Enjoy and please review, it means so much!**

**Love you all.**  
**Becky x**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9****  
**

Waking up in the arms of another man was something truly foreign...

to _Kurt._

He's hasn't spent a whole night with another guy since school. So its so new.  
But so, so perfect.

Blaine's arms were so strong around him and it made Kurt feel complete.

Blaine began to stir next to him so he rolled over and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

"M'ning." Blaine groaned.  
"Goodmorning!" Kurt replied happily.

Blaine opened his eyes and leaned over to give Kurt another kiss, this one longer and more passionate then before.

"I'm going to shower and get dressed. You don't mind if I use it first right?" Kurt asked whilst climbing out of bed.

They still had the pajamas Blaine provided on, but were topless. So Kurt took a minuet to drink in Blaine's torso.  
His defined abs-the benefits of being a boxing coach-Kurt thought.  
The little bit of chest hair, that look so, so perfect.  
The V line, descending down into the pajama bottoms._ So defined into his skin he could just lick a stripe straight down and then...  
_  
Kurt thoughts were jolted by Blaine's quiet giggle.

"What?" Kurt snipped, face flushing with embarrassment.  
"Like what you see?" Blaine said with a wink.

Kurt's face flushed a little bit more so he just blew Blaine a kiss and went off to shower.

"Something like that." He said just before he grabbed his clothes and closed the door.

* * *

Little under an hour later Kurt emerged from the shower, now fully dressed and looking as perfect as ever.

"Its all yours." Kurt told Blaine who was still lounging on the bed.  
"Thank you." Blaine said, jumping off the bed and grabbing his clothes.  
He gave Kurt a kiss before he went to shower.

* * *

When Blaine come out he found Kurt in the kitchen, breakfast prepared and already set out.

"I hope you like french toast?" Kurt said as more of a question.  
"Love it and thank you. I would have man breakfast yano, my house, your my guest.!" Blaine replied happily.  
"Shush, it was my pleasure." He said back.

They ate in a comfortable silence, sharing shy smiles every once in a while.

What happened last night was nothing drastic, just touching.  
Learning eachother bodies in the dimly lit room.  
Passionate kisses that would make both men moan slightly.  
And well, Kurt did showed Blaine why men were so much better with their hands.

* * *

After Breakfast Kurt left for home, with a promise from Blaine that he would call him within the hour.

Exactly an hour later Kurt's phone rang, he looked at the caller ID and smiled, the same smile he always got when it was Blaine.

"Hello, sex line. How may I help?" He said into the receiver.

He heard Blaine giggle a bit then reply.

"Hi, My names Blaine, I was just wondering if you have your best worker free tonight? I need some help with a form of..._entertainment_." He quipped.

"Oh, right. Well Kurt may or may not be free tonight. It all depends if you can afford him." Kurt said with a sultry tone.

"Well, I think I have enough money to have him for now and until forever." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt sucked in a breath.

_Forever._

_Forever with Blaine._

_That sounded pretty great._

"Well, you're lucky then. What do you have on the cards." He asked.

"If you could get him to meet me at Criss's corner, its the turn on the right after Colfer street. And ask him to be there at 6pm. That would be great thanks." Blaine replied formerly.

"See ya there." Kurt said with a wink Blaine couldn't see.

"Yes, yes you will." Blaine replied before they hung up.

2 and a half hours.  
What could Kurt do for 2 and a half hours.

He decided to call the girls and tell them everything.  
Little did he know Blaine was doing the exact same thing with his boys.

* * *

2 and a half hours later Kurt was standing outside a building on Criss's corner, waiting on Blaine's arrival.  
He dressed casually, but still looked as if he could be taken to somewhere fancy.  
He didn't know anything of tonight, only that Blaine wanted to take him on, and he quotes', _"the best date you've ever had."_  
So he was a little bit nervous.

When he looked up from his hands he saw Blaine walking down the street, hands behind his back, looking as dapper as ever.

"I see you were free." He retorted, kissing Kurt soundly.  
"It was your lucky day." Kurt winked when they broke off.

Blaine pulled his hands from behind his back, producing a bunch of red and yellow roses.  
Kurt's hand flew straight to his mouth, speechless.

"I,uh. Thank you." He said simply.  
" You're welcome." Blaine said with a grin, obviously happy Kurt liked them.  
"Our date awaits. Oh and by the way, you look as amazing as ever."He added.  
"You don't look to bad yourself." Kurt said, intertwining their fingers and walking in the direction Blaine was pulling him in.

* * *

When they arrived Kurt began to squeal, they were at a fun fair.

The walked through the gates and Blaine paid for their entry.

As soon as they entered Kurt pulled Blaine in the direction of the Carousel, jumping up and down because this was always his favourite ride in any fair.

He jumped on and straddled a horse, motioning for Blaine to get on behind him.

Once they were both situated on the little horse as well as the other riders, Kurt leaned back onto Blaine's shoulder.

"Thank you for this, I can tell tonight's going to be so_ magical_." He said with a dreamy tone.

"I'm glad you think so." Blaine replied squeezing his hips and giving him a kiss on the top of his head.

After the carousel they walked aimlessly through the fair, until Blaine's hand tightened in Kurt and he began to drag him in the direction of the bouncy castle.

"_Oh God!_ Please Blaine baby, you're not five!"Kurt whined.

Blaine was having none of it and continued to pull him right to the big inflatable castle.

There was no one on it at the time so Blaine quickly shed his shoes and leaped straight on, bouncing up and down like a maniac.

"Come on, Kurt!" He moaned, pouting his lips and giving Kurt the puppy dog eyes he will _NEVER _be able to resist.

"Fine! But mess up my hair and I will mess up your pretty little face." He replied. Shedding his own shoes and climbing on carefully.

As soon as he stood up Blaine pounced on him like a tiger, knocking him flat on his back, bouncing and flopping around like a fish.

"_BLAINE!"_ He screamed, causing Blaine and the ride worker to laugh.

Blaine leaned down and kissed him, so slow and meaningful that he felt disorientated when they broke apart.

"_Wow_" was all Kurt could say.

"Wow, exactly." Blaine replied with a smile.

"Now catch me if you can!" He sung, getting up and bouncing away.

Kurt sprung to his feet, chasing his..._Boyfriend_? Around the castle like a little kid.

Once he caught Blaine he pinned him up against the side and began to kiss down his neck.

"_Kurt..."_ Blaine moaned lightly.

_"Dont, not here.."_

Kurt kept kissing and sucking lightly on the skin. Then brought his knee up to caress the now growing problem in Blaine trousers.

Blaine whined and dropped his head onto Kurt shoulder. Then Kurt was gone. Bouncing as far away as he could.

"Fucking _TEASE_!" Blaine screamed.

They chased each other around for a bit, getting all hot and bothered, then decided to try something else.

* * *

Throughout the night they played a load of games, won each other a handful of teddies and ate sweets here and there.

"One more thing then we can leave." Blaine stated. Taking Kurt's hand and leading him through the crowd.

When they stopped Kurt looked up to see a Ferris wheel. He's never been one for heights but he's seen this in so many romantic films he just wants to share the experience.

They climbed on and sat side by side.

As the ride got higher and higher more of New York began to shine.

"Its beautiful." Kurt said in awe.

"Yes you are." Blaine replied.

Kurt turned to face him, eyes glistening with tears.

"You're perfectly imperfect." Kurt said to Blaine.

"Thank you for tonight, it was amazing."

"I'm glad, but there's more to come." Blaine told him.

They were at the top now, no one to see, no prying eyes. Just them. Just Kurt and Blaine.

They leaned forward at the same time, closing the gap. and sharing a kiss that held a lot of emotion.

* * *

When they got off the ride Blaine led them out of the fair, and down a long road heading towards the middle of the city.

Blaine randomly stopped and took a right, walking down a tiny little hidden staircase.

"_Blaine..?"_ Kurt asked wearily.

"Don't worry, I used to come here all the time, it's amazing." He replied.

They got down the little flight of stairs and there was a door.

Blaine pushed it open and immediately Kurt gasped.

Inside was a little intimate restaurant and at the back what looked like a Karaoke bar.

It was perfect.

Blaine made his way through the tables, and plopped Kurt in one nearest to the stage.

"I want you to order whatever you want, and get me whatever you'd think I'd want. I'm not fussy, I eat everything on this menu. I've just got something to do quickly." Blaine told him.

Kurt just nodded, excepting the kiss Blaine offered and continued to look at the menu.

The waitress come over a few moments later dressed in a Black swirly skirt and a tight red top.

"Welcome to _Ohio Diners_. What would you like this evening?" She asked in a chipper tone.

Kurt nearly choked on air at the name, no wonder Blaine came here, it probably reminded him of home.

"Hi, I'll just get...the Spaghetti Bolognese and the Beef lasagne. With two glasses of red wine please." he replied.

The woman nodded and smiled then walked off towards what Kurt presumed was the Kitchen.

* * *

5-ish minutes later and Kurt was sipping lightly on his wine, playing with the table cloth waiting for Blaine to come back when he heard a tapping on the mic on stage.

When he looked up he nearly spat out the liquid in his mouth.

"Hey, everyone" Blaine said into the mic, looking very pleased with himself.

"I'm here tonight with someone very special, and the manager has agreed i can sing him a song. I hope my voice isn't to shabby for you. Well, this is for you, Kurt."

Blaine picked up the guitar and began to strum, slowly Kurt recognised the song and began to laugh, how cheesy.

_"You think I'm pretty, without any makeup on,_

_you think I'm funny, when I tell the punch line wrong._

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down._

_Downnnn."_

He stared at Kurt through his whole performance, drilling the words into his brain, needing him to know he was Blaine's dream.

_"You make me feel like I'm living a, teenage dream,_

_the way you turn me on, I can't sleep._

_Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

_My heart stops when you look at me,_

_Just one touch, now baby i believe._

_This is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look..._

_Imma get your heart racing, in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight._

_Let you put your hands on me, in my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight,"_

Blaine ended with a bow to the little applause he got from the diners.

* * *

When he finally got back to Kurt he was immediately pulled into a tight hug. Then a feirce kiss on the lips.

"Take it as you like it then?" He asked shyly when Kurt let him return to his seat.

"I loved it!" Kurt replied. Intertwining their hands over the table.

When their food arrived they ate slowly, having small talk here and there. Not really needing to talk, but doing so anyways.

When they finished, Blaine paid after a small spat with Kurt, they walked out hand in hand and the biggest smiles on their faces.

* * *

The walk home was just as perfect as the day had been, the lights of New York glistening around them.

The thrumming of cars in the busy streets.

But as they held each other, walking back to Kurt's, it didn't feel like anyone else existed.

It felt like everything was truly falling into place.

And neither man would want it any other way.

* * *

**3 MONTHS LATER**

Everything was going perfect.

Only little arguments here and there. But they were resolved only moments after beginning.

Their relationship grew on more then just the emotional levels.  
The physical grew a lot more to.

They had done everything.  
Well everything but one thing.

Blaine was still scared to be penetrated.  
Simple as that.

They had sex, they did. But it was always Blaine on top.  
He knew how much it hurt, Kurt told him how much it would hurt.  
But he wasn't scared about that, no.  
He was scared of giving himself to someone like that.  
To be as exposed to that as Kurt was to him.  
But he knew, he knew deep down to his very core, Kurt was the only one he'd want to share that with.

He had come to terms that he liked men, he had spoken to Thad mostly about everything going through his head.  
Hell, even his dad was okay with it and wanted to meet Kurt. But his mum was still not talking to him.  
But he didn't care was she thought, because he loved Kurt.

Yes, he finally admitted it to himself, he **LOVED KURT HUMMEL.**  
And he didn't give a flying fuck what anyone thought about it.  
Well, except Kurt.

He hadn't told Kurt yet, but he was going to.  
_Tonight._  
He was going to give Kurt everything.  
He was going to give Kurt his love and himself.  
It was going to be perfect, he just had to hope Kurt loved him back.

On Saturday night they were sitting on Kurt's couch, snuggled up watching re-runs of project runway. Blaine didn't like it that much, but Kurt was mad about it, so he relented to watching it.

When the show went on a break Blaine leaned up and gave Kurt a solid kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?" Kurt asked a little breathlessly when they broke apart.

"For being perfect, for being everything, just for being _you_." Blaine replied in a whisper.

Kurt looked down at their intertwined fingers and smiled. He looked up at Blaine through his long eyelashes...

"So are you." He said quietly, before bringing his lips to Blaine's again, deepening it quickly.

Blaine broke it off and stared straight into the eyes of the man he loved.

"I want to give you everything." He whispered.

Kurt breath caught in his throat, mouth opening and closing like a fish in need of air.

"You mean, you-you want me to-uh." He stopped, unable to finish.

"I want you to make love to me." Blaine finished.

"Okay." He said simply.

They stood up and walked hand in hand to Kurt's room, the TV forgotten, the night forgotten, just the need for eachother in mind.

Blaine slowly backed Kurt towards the bed, the back of Kurt's knees hitting the edge and making him fall onto the plush covers.

Blaine leaned over him and caught his lips in a slow kiss. The need in the kiss making both boys moan.

Blaine stepped back and removed his top. He motioned for Kurt to do the same, then he started on his jeans.

Once both boys were fully naked Blaine hopped on the bed and lay down with his elbows keeping his torso up.  
Kurt crawled in between his legs, hands running up his inner thigh, circling his groin area, making Blaine shiver.

Blaine leaned forward in need to feel Kurt, he gripped the back of Kurt's hair, tugging his face forward and into a breathtaking kiss.  
When they separated they kept their foreheads pressed together, staring deep in each others eyes.

"Are you sure you want this?" Kurt asked in a breathless and concerned tone.

"More then anything." Blaine whispered before connecting their lips.  
This kiss was slow and light, but portrayed everything Blaine wanted it to.

He sucked in a deep breath...

"I love you, Kurt." He said, eyes still tightly shut. Waiting for Kurt's response.

He heard Kurt's breath falter, so he opened his eyes.  
Kurt was staring at him with such awe it scared him.

"I love you too,Blaine." He replied, voice cracking slightly.

They both let out a choked laugh, wiping away the beginning of the tears that were forming.

_"Really?"_ Blaine asked. Lips quivering.  
"Really." Kurt replied and caught his lips once again.

When they broke off Kurt leaned over to his bed side table picking up the lube and condoms he had there.

He kissed Blaine once more, before moving the kisses lower and lower on his body.

He flicked his tongue over Blaine's nipples, making him arch his back in pleasure.

Then he kissed lower licking down the V shaped descending to Blaine dick.

Blaine squirmed, dick getting hard and in need for friction.

"Patience." Kurt stated with a kiss to the head of Blaine dick.

He licked the slit coated in pre-cum, loving the taste of Blaine.  
Blaine let out a moan as Kurt sunk his head down his long thick length.

Whilst working Blaine with his mouth Kurt popped open the bottle of Lube and coated three fingers generously. He'd fingered Blaine before, but what was to come after would really hurt, so he made sure the inside would be as slick as it could.

He circled Blaine's entrance with his forefinger, making Blaine's hips buck up and nearly choke Kurt.  
He put his free hand on Blaine's hip to keep him down.  
"Relax." He said, voice muffled by Blaine in his mouth.

Blaine breathed deeply as Kurt pushed one finger into his tight hole.  
He got it to the knuckle then proceeded to work it in and out at a slow pace.

_"More!"_Blaine moaned, trying to fuck himself down on to Kurt's finger.

Kurt complied, pushing another finger in with the first, moving them at a faster pace, scissoring them to stretch Blaine more.

Blaine was moaning and crying out in pleasure.  
The burn no longer there as he got worked open.

Kurt pushed in a third and Blaine hissed at the intrusion.  
After a few moments Blaine got used to it once again, and began pushing down further.  
Kurt sucked Blaine for a few moments longer, then pulled off with a loud, _POP._

He reached over to where he placed the condom and opened it with his teeth. He rolled it on his own hard, neglected length with his free hand then pulled his fingers out of Blaine.  
He coated his hand in more lube, then rubbed up and down to coat his covered length.

Blaine hissed at the emptiness, hole now clenching around air.

"Are you sure you want this?" Kurt asked, leaning over and wiping the curls that had fallen down into Blaine face away.  
Blaine stared straight into Kurt's eyes, showing him there was nothing he wanted more.

"_I love you."_Was all he said back.

Kurt took that as a yes a moved to kiss Blaine whilst he slowly pushed his length in.

Blaine moaned into his mouth, the burn hurting more then he thought it would.

Kurt bottomed out and then stilled to let Blaine get used to it.  
After a few small kisses and a couple of deep breaths Blaine nodded, saying a small, _"Move".  
_  
And move Kurt did.  
He moved slowly at first, only pulling out halfway then pushing back in slowly.  
As Blaine got into it and began pushing his hips down to meet Kurt's thrusts, Kurt sped up.  
Pulling out all of the way, till just the tip of his dick was in then pushed back in.  
Harder and harder each time.

"_Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt."_Blaine chanted, thriving about underneath Kurt as he slammed into him.

The sound of skin slapping skin, heavy panting and loud moans filled the bedroom as Kurt worked in and out.  
Hands with a tight grip on Blaine's thighs and Blaine digging his nails into Kurt's back, they kissed sloppily, panting into eachother's mouths.

Blaine had his eyes screwed shut, whilst Kurt watched him, Never loving him more then he did in this moment.

"Open your eyes, Blaine." He panted.  
Blaine complied, hazel boring into blue, the spark shining between them.

"I need, i-_uh, Kurt!"_ Blaine screamed. Hips thrusting down harder and harder.  
"Me, too. Me, too." Kurt replied. Knowing Blaine meant he was close.

Kurt kept one had on Blaine's thigh and wrapped the other tightly around Blaine's leaking length.

He pumped and pumped in time with his thrusts.  
Blaine kept his eyes firmly locked with Kurt's.

"Let go." Kurt whispered.  
And Blaine did.

He gripped the sheets, the heat in his stomach moving south, and erupting. Screaming Kurt's name from the top of his lungs.  
Long white spurts splashed between the two men and whilst Blaine was coming down Kurt thrust, once, twice, three more times and he came.

With what felt like he's best orgasm in his life, Kurt rocked in and out of Blaine whilst coming down.

When they were calm he pulled out, tied the condom and threw it in the direction of the bin then lay down next to Blaine.  
Blaine rolled on his side and took Kurt into his arms, kissing his head.

"Was that everything you wanted it to be?" Kurt asked nervously.  
"Everything and more." Blaine replied with a yawn.

"I love you, Blaine." Kurt whispered.  
"And I love you." He replied.

Forgetting the mess they were in, the both fell sound asleep.  
Completely in love and most definitely complete.

When Kurt woke in the morning, he's sure he'd never felt better in his life.  
He had the man he loved in his arms and everything in life seemed perfect.

Blaine stirred and rolled on his back, he hissed then rolled straight back to his stomach.

"Morning Babe. How do you feel?" Kurt asked quietly, rubbing soothing circles in Blaine's lower back.  
"_Ouch."_ Was all Blaine replied.  
"Awww, my poor baby. Can't take a little bit of pain." Kurt said with a giggle.  
"Shut up!" Blaine quipped.  
"My butt hurts."

Kurt exploded in laughter and pushed Blaine's head up for a long kiss.  
When he pulled away Blaine was looking up at him with sparkling eyes.

"I love you, Kurt." He said, because now he could. Whenever he wanted.  
"I love you, too." Kurt replied.

The stayed in bed all Sunday, no need to get up. No need to move.  
All they needed was _eachother._

* * *

**_Hope you liked it._**

**_Reviews are like crack, so give me some so I can live! :) _**


	10. Chapter 10

_**So basically I'm the worse writer in the history of writers.**_

_**This story has no flow after "shut up, my butt hurts" for reasons xD**_

_**Anyways, I think there's only gunna be like 3 more chapters? Then anepilogue which I pretty much have written out.**_

_**I'm just so sorry this has took 2 MONTHS!**_

_**So to whoever reads this, I love you for coming back.**_

_**Review? You don't have to, but you can!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**(P.s. I'm sorry its so freaking short! But, hey, somethings better then nothing?)**_

_**(P.P.S. Biggest thank you to SaraKlaine for helping me post this due to shitty technology!)**_

_**Recap; They've banged and they love each other, that is all. XD**_

* * *

The rest of the following week was absolutely perfect!

There wasn't one fight, not even a bad misunderstanding, and for once, both men felt completely safe.

Kurt returned to work, -after their little hiatus, the theatre was getting done up- fresh and ready to dance.

When he walked in on Monday morning he was bombarded with questions by all the girls...

"Do you know what's up with him?"

"You're friends right? What happened?"

"Is it true he got disowned by his family?"

"In an abusive relationship?"

Kurts head felt fuzzy, he had no idea what anyone was on about..

"STOP!" He screamed, holding his ears to show just how MUCH he didn't want to listen to the constant babbling. He wanted one straight answer.

"Would someone please enlighten me to what the fuck you are talking about?!"

All the girls quieted down and one whispered...

"Michael."

* * *

Being at work for Blaine was like a breath of fresh air.

If he ever had anything in mind he didn't want to come out, he beat the shit out of a punching bag. Simple.

But he's been so happy lately, and everyones noticed.

And its all because of Kurt.

He went straight to work when he got in on Monday morning, teaching the younger ones about sparing each other.

"You spar to practice, not to harm."

Was his motto, and they all stuck to it, apart from Michael, his newest student.

Michael was 23, had the figure of a dancer, but stated he wanted to tone up.

He even bought some one on one sessions with Blaine, and moneys money, so today was the first session.

* * *

"So, Michael, what can I do for you today?" Blaine asked, staring at Michael who was sitting on the bench wrapping his hands.

"I just wanted one on one sparing? Yano? I want to tone up and be able to get more...tough. I've been having some shit lately." He sighed.

Blaine didn't like to stero-type, he did it once with Kurt and thank god he was right, but he's pretty sure Michael was gay.

If 'some shit' meant what he thought it did-judging by the bruise just below Michael armpit-then he wants to help. He wouldn't want someone to go through what Kurt did in High-school. Especially not in somewhere like New York where everyone seems to always be excepted.

"That sounds perfect!" Blaine replied.

"Let's just go get in the ring and we can go from there alright?"

Michael nodding, following Blaine to the ring, ducking under the ropes while discreetly checking out his trainers arse.

Blaine was mighty fine, he wasn't going to deny it.

So maybe some one on one time could be a bit more...rewarding then he thought.

* * *

"Woah." Kurt whispered, astonished at what the girls had told him.

The previous week, whilst everyone was off, some of the girls had seen Michael walking around with a shiner, looking shabby and worn out. Carrying what looked like a rotten old gym bag around.

The first conclusion they came to was that Michael was now homeless, hence the fact he called and said he wouldn't be in for a week.

The second was that his 'newest boyfriend' was beating him, so he wasn't being allowed to leave the house due to how controlling he was.

Everything the girls had come up with in their dense little heads has sounded like complete shit.

He needed it from the source himself, so he would just man up and call Michael and ask straight up what was wrong.

* * *

During the sparing session Michael had come closer and closer to just pushing Blaine into the corner of the ring and just having his way with him.

He recently found out Blaine was gay-one of the guys in the gym had told him- but he also found out there was a boyfriend in his life.

But watching the sweat drip down from Blaine's hairline, then over he luscious lips, to which he would dart his tongue out to swipe up, was pretty much an illegal move. It made Michael completely forget everything he was doing in order to imagine what else his tongue could be useful for.

He was snapped out of his little fantasy by Blaine calling goodbye and telling him his boyfriend was outside so he needed to go, and to shut the lights off when he left.

He called back his reply then changed quickly.

He wanted to see if this boyfriend was worthy of Blaine.

* * *

Blaine stepped outside into the cool night air, the sparing session doing wonders for his mood.

He saw Kurt leaning up against he car and rushed over to him to give him a welcoming kiss.

"Hey, baby." He whispered, pulling back to stare into Kurts ever changing eyes.

"Hey, you." Kurt replied, pressing one more chaste kiss to his lips.

"So I thought I'd pick you up and walk home, the night beautiful and I thought we could stop off for a quick dinner at the diner down the road?" Kurt pondered.

"Sounds perfect!" Blaine agreed, lacing his fingers with his boyfriends and heading towards home.

* * *

Michael stood quietly behind his car watching the scene unfold.

He gagged when he saw Blaine kissing another guy.

But he choked on air when he pulled back and revealed none other then Kurt Fucking Hummel.

What a fucking life he has if his ex-crush of a dance teacher is banging his new-crush of a boxing teacher.

Well, the world was seriously a bitch.

But Michael was a bigger one.

He hopped into his car and drove toward home, planning something the Devil himself would be proud of.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sooooo sorry about the slowness of my updates! **_

_**I know, I know. I'm a terrible writer!**_

_**FORGIVE ME!**_

_**This chapters ANGSTY BABY! **_

_**Not the longest of chapters, but blehhhhh :) Its better then nothing my dears!**_

_**Klaine give me to many feels to be happy atm.**_

_**Enjoy and please review, they make me smile like an idiot!**_

_***R***_

**Chapter 11**

Michael checked over his boxing schedule with Blaine. He was over the moon that he was able to get 3 days a week of an hour and a halfs training with the sex god.

Hes kind of glad that Blaine doesn't know about his and Kurts past.

Because past is what they had.

It took him all of a week to realise that Blaine was the one from the night he gave Kurt that blowjob that ended everything between them.

And that made him hate Blaine more.

But he didnt want to hurt Blaine.

Oh no, he did not.

He wanted to hurt _Kurt, _because it was Kurt that made him fall in love, not Blaine.

He made the perfect plan in his head(he may have even written some of it down because he wanted it to work so badly) and it was all going to commence on Friday night.

All he would have to do is Pray Blaine fell into the trap.

And pray for Kurt to still be the exact same he always has been...easy to break emotionally.

* * *

Kurt noticed Michael straight away when he walked into work one Friday morning, looking happier then hes ever seen him before. And that made *him* happy.

Because no one deserves to be sad, he knew about it all to well.

"Goodmorning, Mike." Kurt greeted him happily,

"And what has got you so chipper this morning?"

Michael gave Kurt a smuggish look,

"Hot date tonight. Man of my dreams if I do say so myself." He winked, then walked off to the changing rooms to change into his practice gear.

Kurt just stared after him, a small smile gracing his lips and with a shake of his head he thought about just what would probably happen on that date, and how the other guy would not know whats coming.

* * *

Rehearsals were tiring and Kurt just wished he could go home to curl up to Bline. But alas Blaine was working until 9.30pm as his newest trainee booked extra sessions.

Kurt cursed the day 'work' was ever evented.

He wish everyone could just live freely and not have to move from their ever so warm beds with an ever so sexy body pressed up against them...Okay well thats just Kurt, but hey? You get the idea right?

So when he got home that night, he warmed up some left over Chinese from the night before_("Forget about the calories, forget about the calories")_ and curled up on the couch alone to watch re-runs of _Project runway. _It would do till Blaine gets home.

* * *

Eight O'clock struck and Blaine wondered out to the boxing ring to already find Michael there waiting for him. He smiled at the eagerness.

* * *

Michael smirked when he saw Blaine walk in and smile.

He knew he looked good in his new shorts, and it seemed the sexy instructor thought the same.

_Hmmm. Maybe i'll get more out of tonight then I bargined for. _He thought.

* * *

"Hey!" Blaine said as he stepeed inside the ring,

"Today i thought we'd kick up the sparing a bit and I'll go full force on you? See what you've learnt so far...Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect!" Michael replied eagerly.

* * *

An hour into the session and they called for a break.

Michael was getting stronger, Blaine could see it in his Blocks and his punches.

The accuracy increasing ten fold before his own eyes.

He was sort of proud.

He looked over to where Michael was sitting and saw the mans shoulders shaking.

Blaines no expert, but he was pretty sure that he was crying.

He walked over and lightly placed a hand on Michaels shoulder, to which he flinched at. Blaine stepped back a few paces.

"Michael? Are you okay?"

When he looked up, Blaine was sad to see he was right.

The mans eyes were red rimmed and he had silent tears dripping off his chin.

Blaine being the touchy feely way he is, dropped down onto the bench and put an arm around the man whilst his silent cries faded away.

"I-I'm sorry, Blaine. Its just been a hard week and I-I-I just got a text that made it ten times worse, I just feel so alone!" he cried.

Blaine held him a bit tighter, whispering he wasnt alone, trying to be a friend rather then a teacher. Michael looked like he could use one.

"Thank you." Michael stammered out, wiping his nose with the tissue Blaine just ran off to grab.

"You welcome. But Michael, just know, we don't have to keep going. We can just...talk, if you'd prefer. Ive been told i'm quite the listener." Blaine joked.

It cracked a smile from the sad man and Blaine counted that as a small victory.

Michael pulled a bottle out of his bag.

"Do you mind if I...?" He asked, pointing at the vodka bottle he held in his hands.

Even thought Blaine didn't really encourage drinking to cover sadness, Michael was a fully grown man and could make his own decisions.

He nodded and gave the go ahead.

Michael popped off the lid and took a big drink, letting the heat caress his throat like a fresh glass of water.

He tilted the bottle towards Blaine, silently asking if he wanted any.

Blaine thought it over for a minuet.

Knowing he was getting the subway home tonight, so he didnt have to think about drunk driving. And he knew Kurt didnt care if he had a drink after a stressful day at work.

So he took the offered bottle and took a big swig.

Vodka was heaven. He kind of forgot that.

He was more of a beer drinker now, spirits didnt do much for his judgement.

But it was only Michael, so he had nothing to worry about. He was just company for the lonely man, and now somewhat of a drinking buddy.

Michael was smiling now.

_Too fucking easy._

* * *

It was half past 10 and Blaine still wasn't back at Kurts appartment and wasn't answering his phone.

To say Kurt was worried would be an understatement.

He heard his phone buzz on the coffee table from where he was pacing back and forth and smiled, thinking Blaine had finally finished work. That was probably why he hadn't been answering.

He looked at the sender and was confused when he saw it was Michael.

He frowned Slightly and clicked on the message...

_"As you were always one I could chat with, I thought i'd share with you the news of my hot date. Hot is the WORD! Ive sent you a little video. It nothing rude, don't you worry. My dates just a bit drunk and let lose with some killer moves, I'm sure you'd appreciate._

_Enjoy, Kurt."_

Kurt laughed slightly, the worries of Blaine gone for all of a split second as he clicked open the file he was sent.

The room was kind of dark, it looked like a gym.

It looked like _Blaine's_ gym.

He'd been there once before.

The camera then focused on a man.

A topless man.

A very tanned topless man.

With dark black curls.

and Hazel eyes...

_Blaine._

The tears started to well up as he watched Blaine hip grind and all sorts, Michaels laughter flowing through the speakers.

Making kissy faces at the camera, singing one of the songs Kurt always said was a favourite of his...'Take you down-Chris Brown'

So this was Blaine working late?

How cliche must his life be if his boyfriend is pretending to work extra hours whilst he's out fucking people?

Kurt felt sick to his stomach. He threw the phone at the couch, not even bothering to play the video the whole way through. He doesnt want to know how it ends.

* * *

_**Except thats exactly what he should have done...**_

* * *

_**SORRY! **_

_**Review? I'll make Klaine happy again?**_

_***R***_


	12. Chapter 12

**Previously...**

**So this was Blaine working late?**

**How cliche must his life be if his boyfriend is pretending to work extra hours whilst he's out fucking people?**

**Kurt felt sick to his stomach. He threw the phone at the couch, not even bothering to play the video the whole way through. He doesn't want to know how it ends.**

**Except thats exactly what he should have done...**

_**Chapter 12**_

Blaine worked his hips like it was nobody's business.

_"Lemme take you down, I really wanna take you down. Show you what I'm about!"_

He watched Michael with his phone out, recording his little song and dance.

"Are you really gunna send this to Kurt? I still cannot believe you know him." He laughed, still moving around, being recorded.

"Ofcourse, I'm sure he wouldn't mind a little pick me up tonight." Michael laughed, nudging Steven-one of the other boxers who came back and ended up staying- with his elbow.

Steven balled over laughing, thinking whoever Blaine's boyfriend was, was in for the treat of his life. He'd go gay for Blaine.

"I love you Kurtie! See you in about 25 minuets!" Blaine said, Blowing a kiss to the camera.

Before Michael pressed stop, he added one more thing.

"I was kidding about the date, Kurt. I wanted to hurt you. But Blaine seems like he deserves you. I'm sorry."

* * *

Kurt was curled up on the couch, glass of wine in hand playing his 'depressed' playlist, consisting of Adele, Leona Lewis-Yano, depressing song singers.

He called the girls from his house phone-he didn't wanna touch his mobile, it felt like thorns to him-and told them what happened, the best he could whilst sobbing like a maniac.

They calmed him down the best that they could and agreed to be over within half an hour.

* * *

Half way through 'Someone like you' he heard the door open and turned to see Sara, Roxie&Sue run in. More wine in hand and what looked like icecream.  
His friends were perfect.

* * *

"I-i just can't believe it, yano?" Kurt cried, shoveling another spoonful of chocolate icecream into his mouth.  
"I-i-i though he loved me?"

Sara went and pulled him onto her lap, his head resting on he chest while she stroked his head trying to calm him down. She wanted to KILL Blaine for hurting her baby.

Meanwhile, Roxie had disappeared, so had Kurts phone from off the floor.

* * *

_" I wanted to hurt you. But Blaine seems like he deserves you. I'm sorry."_

Roxy gasped as she watched the whole video, Kurt had it so, so, so wrong.

Just then from her place hidden in the bathroom, she heard the front door open.

* * *

"Hey babyyyyyy! I'm homeeee." Blaine sung, walking through the front door and kicking his shoes off.

He couldn't wait to just cuddle with Kurt tonight, he really needed a cuddle.

"**GET. THE. FUCK. OUT. NOW!"**

Blaines head shot up.  
He was confronted by an angry looking Sue.  
He looked behind her and saw Kurt sitting in Sara's lap crying.

"Baby, what happened? Are you okay?" He asked, worried.

He began to take a step forward when Sue got in his way and pushed him back.

He stumbled over his own feet and landed on his arse.

"What the fuck Sue?!" He screamed suddenly feeling a whole lot less drunk.  
"What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?!" She screamed.

"Oh, I don't know. How about the fact that you're banging another guy whilst pretending to be 'working late' and breaking my boys heart?! Huh?! How about that?!"

He stared at her dumb struck.

_What was this chick on about?_

He looked over at Kurt for an explanation.

Kurt stared at him blankly, eyes red-rimmed and sniffing.

"Kurt, i-i don't have a clue what's she's talking about? Seriously, baby, I'd never cheat on you!"

"Save it, Blaine." Kurt spat, his voice like venom.  
"I saw the fucking Video! I saw you giving Michael a little _'private show'_ shall we say."

Blaine put two and two together and it clicked.

"Mich- _oh my god,_ no! No Kurt, that's not what happened. We were talking about you, and he said you were having a bad week at work-or so the girls told him- and he thought I should do something to cheer you up, since I cheered him up. I only found out today he knew you. I would-i would **NEVER** cheat on you Kurt. Didn't you watch the whole video? I promise, I may be slightly drunk, but I know I didn't do anything. Please believe me baby."

Kurt scoffed.

How could Blaine actually believe he'd fall for that shit?  
He knew he should have stuck to one night stands, hearts don't get broken then.

* * *

Roxie heard the commotion from the hallway and decided to wait it out for a few minuets. Once she deemed it was enough, she stepped into the front room, phone in hand.

"He's telling the truth, Kurt." She said, smiling sadly at her closest male friend.  
She didn't want to make him out to be a fool, but she knew Blaine was the best thing that ever happened to him and she didn't want him to lose that.

"How would you know?! You weren't even there!" He screamed.

She knew not to react, he screamed at everyone when he was upset.  
It was his let out.

She handed him the phone with a few simple words.

"Watch it. All."

* * *

_"I love you Kurtie! See you in about 25 minuets!"_

_"I was kidding about the date, Kurt. I wanted to hurt you. But Blaine seems like he deserves you. I'm sorry."_

* * *

Everyone was silent, Blaine was crying, Kurt was crying, hell the girls were crying.

Kurt slowly lifted his head, eyes locking with Blaines and let out a shallow, shaky breath.

_"Blaine."_ He whispered.

The girls took this as their cue and jumped up and left the boys In peace, muttering quick 'sorrys' to Blaine on the way out.  
But he didn't even hear them, he only had eyes for his boyfriend.

"I told you I'd never cheat on you." Blaine whispered, eyes going down-cast to his knees.

"I'm sorry." Kurt choked out.  
Then flung himself at Blaine.

Blaine caught him and the both toppled backwards, Kurt leaning his head on Blaines chest, just breathing him in.

Blaine rubbed circles on his back, a small smiling forming on his face.

They were gunna be fine.

* * *

Later that night as they cuddled in bed, Kurt constantly apologized for what he thought.  
He was naive, self conscious and most of all, stupid.

Blaine reassured him time and time again that it didn't matter.  
He understood the confusion.

Michael wanted to hurt him, so he made it out to be the opposite what it was.  
But atleast he come to his senses and told the truth.

"I just...You're the first person I've been with is so long Blaine. I just think, no matter what, one day you'll just get tired of me. You'll either try to find another man, or you'll realize that men just aint you're thing. I don't wanna lose you Blaine. Ever." Kurt whispered. Head tucked under Blaines chin.

"Well," Blaine whispered.  
"As its after 12, I think I should do this now. I was gunna wait till breakfast. But I think nows the best time."

Kurts heart started thumping, one though running through his mind.

_'He's actually going to end it.'_

Blaine leaned over to what was deemed 'his' bedside table, and pulled something out.

"Its been a 6 months today that we met, yano?"  
He asked smiling at Kurt, who looked like her was on the verge of a break down.

"It has?" He asked, suspiciously, where was this going...

"It has." Blaine confirmed.

He sat up on the bed and pulled Kurt up to face him. Holding his hands and staring into his eyes.

"Look, I know this isn't really what people expect, but I need to do this now. I need to show you I care."

Blaine took a deep breath and continued...

"Kurt, before I met you, I was just a shell of a man. I was an empty casket needing to be filled with love. And you came along and gave me that, and I don't know how I could ever thank you.

"You showed me what true love is, you showed me that it doesn't matter about gender, I can fall in love with whoever I want and not have to care what people think.  
Not have to listen to what anyone says other then my own heart.

"_Before you met me, I was alright. But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life. Now every February, you'll be my Valentine."_ He sung quietly.

"Today is Valentines day. I want to spend today with you, tomorrow with you and everyday of forever with you.

"I know people might think its too soon, but my heart knows what it wants, and that's you."

He let go of one of Kurts hands and reached to get the thing he pulled out of the draw.

A small box.

Kurts heart stopped.

Blaine lifted the lid and looked directly into Kurts eyes...

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

**So HI?**

**Please dont hate me cozza the wait. I just dunno what to do with myself and this story!**

**I hope it was worth the wait and please review? :P**

**Love *R***

**(BTW i changed my name from KlaineBecks to KlaineDarknessChalet...For reasons! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, I'm SO SORRY!**  
**Basically I have NO inspiration for this fic, but it'll either be finished next chapter or the chapter after, so don't worry about having to wait for updates anymore.**  
**Next fic I do, I'll do it for my own purposes, the only purpose for this, as I said before was; 'Ouch, my butt hurts.' XD**  
**I read far TO many fics to be a writer anyways, I always get sidetracked with a new one :D **  
**Forgive me?**  
**And review if you want, if you don't, mehh :)**

* * *

**_Chapter 13_**

**_Previously ;)_**

**_"I know people my think its too soon, but my heart knows what it wants, and that's you."_**

**_He let go of one of Kurts hands and reached to get the thing he pulled out of the draw._**

**_A small box._**

**_Kurts heart stopped._**

**_Blaine lifted the lid and looked directly into Kurts eyes..._**

**_"Will you marry me?"_**  
_

* * *

**_Will you marry me?_**

**_Will YOU, marry ME?_**

**_Will...you...marry...me?_**

Those four words rung through Kurts head over and over.

**Yes.** "Blaine I..." He stammered.

**Yes.** "I just...are you...just..."

_Why wouldn't the yes come out?_

**Yes.** "Why?"

**What?** "Why?" Blaine repeated.

_He expected a yes, or a no, but '__**why'**__?_

He thought he made that clear.

Kurt nodded, still unsure he could speak in full sentences.

Blaine sat up a bit more, taking Kurts hands into his.

If he needed to explain why, he might aswell go for the full story.

"I'll start for the beginning shall I?" He asked, to which Kurt gave another short nod.

* * *

-  
"...and then when I kissed you outside the stupid little cafe, I can honestly say it was one of the greatest kisses I've ever shared with anyone. You take my breath away Kurt. And these six months have just solidified what I already knew.  
"I love you so much, I honestly don't think that's ever gunna change. And I really want to spend the rest of my life proving that." Blaine concluded, coming to the end of his story.  
By now the tears were flowing freely down Kurts face, him making no move to stop them.  
No one had ever expressed that Kurt meant that much to them in his whole life.

"Yes."

"What?" Blaine questioned.

"Yes, _yes_ I'll marry you!" Kurt screeched, flinging his arms around a shell shocked Blaine.

The tears came down fast and hard for both men.

_They finally felt one step closer to complete._

* * *

**"IM ENGAGED!"**

The four girls that had just walked through the apartment door stopped in shock until...

"OH MY GOD!"

Kurt was wrapped up in a group hug by his best friends.

_One little step closer._  
-

* * *

**"I PROPOSED TO HIM! AND HE SAID YES!"**

The three boys sitting on the couch stared at Blaine in shock until...

"OH MY GOD!"

Blaine was leaped on and ended up at the bottom of a congratulation pile up.

* * *

The following night Kurt called his dad to tell him the news.

"I'm so happy for you, son. You and Blaine need to fly over soon! We miss you."

Kurt agreed to fly over to Ohio in a few weeks, with Blaine in tag.

At this time Blaine was also on the phone to his dad telling him the news.

* * *

"I'm glad you've found happiness, Blaine. Never take that for granted."

"Will you tell mum for me? I know she probably don't care, but just let her know I'm actually happy, regardless of what she thinks."

He could hear his dads smile over the phone.

"I'd be honored to prove to her happiness isn't limited to straight people. I love you son, talk soon."

When they hung up, they both crawled into their own bed, and after a goodnight text, they fell into a peaceful sleep, smiles gracing their faces.

_Much, much closer to complete._

* * *

_August 21st._

_The day they met._

_Exactly one year on._

_That would be their wedding day, and neither could wait._

* * *

They had an delayed engagement party in the April, of course they did.

Friends and family flew to New York to help them celebrate the beginning of their lives together.

Neither man took a smile off their face from all the, "_Congratulations"_ to the "_well this is unexpectedly fast, but I'll stand by you"_ 's

Hug after hug and kiss after kiss; both men couldn't get enough of it.

They were, in itself, defying the laws of love.

_**Gender really has no part init.**_

* * *

After the last person left to go home, the boys gathered up their presents In Kurts spare room and fell into bed.

Though both were tired, they knew what they wanted to do.

And it weren't sleep.

* * *

2 fingers deep and Blaines moaning like a madman, thrusting down onto them like his life depended on it.

Third entered and he's screaming...

"Now-_now_, baby please, **now!"** He moaned.

Kurt pulled his fingers out, coated himself with lube and entered, oh so slowly.

When he was fully in both men gave a gasp.

"Move, Kurt, baby, sweetie, hunny, _MOVE!"_

Kurt pulled out till just the tip was in Blaines hole and pushed back in with a force not to be argued with.

Blaines back arches, finger nails digging crescent shaped marks in his lovers back, moans deep and throaty torn from his body.

**"Yes!"** He panted as Kurt began to strike up and rhythm, switching angles until...

**"THERE!"**

He kept his thrusts quick but deep, hitting Blaines prostate with everyone.

They both knew that it was going to be over far to quickly but neither really cared.

"_Close."_ Blaine whimpered, aching for his cock to be touched. Kurt complied.

He wrapped his thin and skilled fingers and began stroking in pace with his thrust, bringing them closer and closer together.

Blaine felt the heat boiling in his stomach, knowing he was about to explode.

Kurt jerked him once, twice more and he let go.

Back lifting at least a foot off the bed he came over both their chest.

Kurt speed up his thrusts, but Blaine spasming around him pushed him over the edge and he came deep inside his fiance.

Kurt fell flat on top of Blaine, both trying to catch their breaths, neither caring the mess they were in.

Kurt slowly pulled out and flopped to his side staring at Blaine, who was staring just as intently deep into his eyes.

_"I love you."_

They both said at the same time, light laughter erupting from both men.

"Move in with me?" Kurt whispered after a moment.

He waited with bated breath, thinking he may have overstepped.

"I thought you'd never ask." Blaine replied.

They smiled at eachother, knowing a few things.

_This was where they were suppose to be._

_Who they were suppose to be with._

_THIS was their own personal bit of perfection._

_And they were so, so close to complete._

_Just a few more months, and they'd be complete forever._

* * *

_LOVE MEEEEEE! :D_


End file.
